Cleaning my Way Out
by VampireGirl Avia
Summary: Lizzie heeft een vreselijke jeugd gehad en zelfs nu zit het leven haar niet mee. Tot op een dag ze Robert Pattinson ontmoet. Kan hij haar leven veranderen?
1. Chapter 1

Ik ken Robert niet persoonlijk en heb hem ook nog nooit ontmoet; spijtig genoeg. Zijn persoon is een eigen interpretatie.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 1

Ik was alweer eens de vloer aan het schoonmaken. De vierde keer al vandaag.  
Een onnozele idioot had zijn drank gemorst op de grond en ik was de sukkelaar die dat wederom moest gaan opkuisen. 'Kon mijn dag echt niet erger worden' dacht ik bij mezelf. Vandaag was al een echte ramp gebleken. De vervelende klusjes bleven zich maar opstapelen. En dat had ik allemaal te danken aan 'ons al beminde' Josefine. Laat ik het even uitleggen.

Ik ben Elisabeth Vermeersch, 21 jaar oud en momenteel arbeidster bij de kuisploeg bij de Entertainment Studio's.  
Ja, je hebt me duidelijk goed gehoord. De beroemde studio's waar tal van beroemde films worden gemaakt. Ik was ongeveer een half jaar geleden naar Amerika verhuisd. Ik was mijn thuisland zo beu en wou eindelijk eens iets anders en spannends beleven.

Dat was althans wat ik mezelf wijsmaakte. En Amerika leek de geschikte locatie ervoor. Ik had niet zoveel geld dus moest ik direct op zoek naar een baan. Ik heb een diploma in Nederlands/ Engels. Mijn droom was om zelf ooit een boek te publiceren en wie weet scripts te schrijven voor films.  
Maar mijn enthousiasme en hoogmoed werden al direct op een laag pitje geplaatst. Ik vond helaas nergens werk. Ik had wel twintig verschillende bedrijven gecontacteerd maar niemand leek geïnteresseerd in een onervaren derderangs germanist. Uiteindelijk kwam ik terecht bij een schoonmaakbedrijf die mij te werk stelde in de Studio's. Ik vond het niet zo'n ramp dat ik gebouwen moest gaan schoonmaken. Ik was al blij dat ik geld in het laatje zou krijgen en het was toch maar tijdelijk.

Maar mijn chef bleek mijn ergste nachtmerrie te zijn. Een echte tiran, hierbij leek mijn vader op een moeder Theresa. Ze bulderde mij continue af, gaf mijn de vuilste en vieste taken die ze maar kan vinden en zat zelfs maar op haar lui gat een koffie te drinken, samen met de vervelende dochter van haar.  
Carmen hoopte ooit een beroemde actrice te worden en te trouwen met een spetter van een man( hopelijk met veel geld.) Maar ik kan je verzekeren dat ze het niet zo ver zal schoppen. Ze zag er niet uit al een actrice en talent had ze zeker niet. Zo'n irriterende, kwetterende stem. Zelfs geen kat zou ernaar willen luisteren.

Je zou dan denken dat ik dan ontslag zou nemen of ten minste mijn beklag zou gaan geven aan de baas. Maar meneer Johnson geloofde mij niet. Josefine was al jaren in dienst bij hem en hij had nog nooit één slecht woord gehoord over haar of haar dochter.  
Maar nu wist ik waarom hij haar in bescherming nam. Ze was de zus van de chef. Natuurlijk zou hij haar niet ontslag, ondanks wat ze allemaal deed (of juist niet deed). Sindsdien heb ik mijn mond gehouden want ik kon deze baan niet verliezen. Ik had het geld echt nodig.

Dus zat ik alweer met mijn knieën in viezigheid, bezig met vloer nogmaals te boenen.  
Af en toe passeerden er mensen door de gang maar echt veel aandacht gaven ze niet aan me. Ik was toch maar een zielig kuismeisje. Een minderwaardig wezen in de wereld van de glitter en glamour. Ik kreeg die vlekken onmogelijk uit dat tapijt. Die kleverige troep kwam maar niet los. Het leek wel uren te duren dat ik daar zat te schuren op dat verdomde vloerkleed. Als het niet eruit zou zijn, zou Josefine weer eens haar keel open zetten. En als ze in een slecht humeur was, kon haar handje ook wel eens uitschuiven.  
Had ik al vermeld dat mijn leven echt een hel was.  
De zoveelste persoon kwam mijn richting uitgewandeld. Ach, ga ze me dan nooit even alleen laten dacht ik. En juist toen die persoon passeerde, riep er iemand naar hem.

"Hey Rob, je bent je aantekeningen vergeten!"

In al zijn haast draaide de man zich vliegensvlug om en een deel van zijn koffie kwam op mij te terecht. Verschrikkelijke, hete koffie liep over mijn arm en een deel van mijn gezicht.  
Amai, dat brandde! Nu was ik het echt beu.

"Och, het spijt me vreselijk. Is alles wel in orde?" vroeg de jongeman.

Wat denk je? Jeez, ik krijg hier gloeiende koffie over mij gegoten en alles zou in orde moeten zijn? Laat me niet lachen! Ik was het nu echt spuugzat. Ik ging hier eens mijn gedacht zeggen. Ik stond op en keek recht in het gezicht van deze 'Rob'.

Maar mijn frustraties en woede werden al meteen de kop ingedrukt. Daar, vlak voor mijn neus, stond Robert Pattinson. Robert fucking Pattinson! Twilight ster en elk meisjes droomprins. Nochtans voor de helft van de vrouwelijke bevolking. De andere helft had zijn hartje verloren aan Taylor Lautner (de acteur die Jacob Black speelt.) Wat moest ik nu doen? Ik kon toch niet beginnen te schreeuwen tegen hem.

"Miss, gaat het wel? Het spijt me echt. Laat mij je brengen naar het ziekenhuis." zei hij. Nee, dat mocht niet gebeuren.

"Nee, dat is niet nodig. Bedankt."

"Er moet gekeken worden naar die brandwonden."

"Nee, echt niet. Ik zal wel straks zalf erop smeren. Het is niet zo erg."

"Laat me dan te minste helpen met dit op te kuisen."

"Nee! Echt, het hoeft echt niet meneer."

"LIZ, wat heb je nu weer gedaan! God, wat ben jij toch een onhandig kind!"  
Ja, daar zal je het hebben. Josefine 'The bitchy stephmother' has entered the building.

"Wat heb je nu weer laten vallen? Je bent nog erger dan een olifant in een porseleinen kast. Ik kan je echt geen 2 minuten alleen laten. Wat moet ik toch met je aanvangen?"

Ze leek op het eerste moment Robert niet op te merken. Ze bleef maar doordrammen over hoe een hopeloos stuk schroot ik was. Maar plots leek ze toch aandacht te besteden aan de persoon die naast haar stond.

"Oh, het spijt me verschrikkelijk, meneer Pattinson. Mijn excuses. Ik probeer al een hele tijd dit kind manieren aan te leren. Maar het blijkt geen nut te hebben. Niets dringt er door in die kleine kop. Ik hoop dat ze u niet lastig heeft gevallen?"

Wat een degoutant mens! Ze zat hier Robert gewoon op te vrijen in het midden van de gang. Ze was verdorie het dubbele van zijn leeftijd, al nog niet het driedubbele. Maar het ergste moest nog komen. Als klap op de vuurpijl kwam Carmen 'Barbie Doll' de gang opgeparadeerd. Josefine zag haar kans mooi open liggen voor haar dochter om haar te koppelen met deze god.

"Meneer Pattinson, mag ik je voorstellen aan mijn dochter, Carmen. Liefje, dit is…"

"Oh my God, Robert Pattinson! Ik weet natuurlijk wie u bent. Ik heb al je films gezien. Echt schitterend hoe je die orks een kopje kleiner maakte."

Ik kon wel in de grond zakken van schaamte. Er zag echt wel geen grammetje tack in die kop van haar. Robert stond daar net als een volslagen idioot naar die twee brulapen te staren. Hij zag er duidelijk ongemakkelijk uit. Hij wende zijn blik een moment naar mij toe en even leek ik in zijn ogen iets te hebben gezien. Een teken dat hij het liefst zou verdwijnen uit deze wereld. Even ontsnappen aan al de drukte en hysterie van Hollywood en aan duidelijke feeksen zoals Josefine en Carmen.

"Wat sta je hier nog te doen! Maak dat je onmiddellijk weer aan het werk gaat. De toiletten moeten nog eens gekuist worden. Verdwijn uit mijn ogen!"

Josefine vond het niet echt plezant dat ik hun onderonsje stoorde. Ik nam mijn schoonmaak gerief bij de hand en liep richting de toiletten. Even leek ik iets gehoord te hebben maar ik negeerde het. Ik had al genoeg aan mijn hoofd.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 2

Wat een dag dacht ik bij mezelf.  
Het was 6 uur geworden en eindelijk kon ik gaan liggen op mijn kleine miezerige zeteltje. Na 10 uur te hebben gewerkt, was ik eindelijk in mijn appartementje aangekomen. Erg veel stelt het niet voor. Met het geld dat ik verdiende, kon ik mij ook niet veel permitteren.  
Het was een klein appartementje met een klein ouderwets keukentje, woonkamer(met een enkele zetel,een oude zitzak, een klein TV'tje en een tafel met enkele stoelen), bed- en badkamer. God zij dank dat ik nog mijn eigen douche had. Wat een ramp zou het geweest zijn, mocht ik een badkamer moeten delen met andere mensen. Ik heb de hemel hiervoor geprezen. Het was nogal dicht op elkaar gepropt en niet echt luxueus maar ik kon eigenlijk niet klagen. Ik had tenminste een dak boven mijn hoofd. Dat konden velen hier niet zeggen.

Ik was echt uitgeput.  
Na het ongelukje moest ik nog de toiletten van 6 verschillende gebouwen gaan kuisen, de cafetaria dweilen en alle kamers van gebouwen 3 en 4 stofzuigen. En ik kan je garaderen dat het een heleboel kamers waren. En Josefine en Carmen hebben de rest van de dag niets meer gedaan. Enkel nog gesproken over Robert en de mogelijkheden die er waren mocht Carmen met hem trouwen. Alsof dat zou gebeuren. Wat zou dat een catastrofe zijn voor iedereen die maar iets te maken heeft met Robert. Zijn vrienden en familie zouden letterlijk door een hel gaan. En dan nog niet te spreken over hem zelf.

Ik kon nog altijd niet geloven dat ik Robert Pattinson was tegen gekomen.  
De kans dat we iemand beroemd tegen kwamen was gering. Maar dat de persoon dan nog eens met je praat, is wel erg klein. Toch was het mij overkomen en dan nog niet met de eerste de beste. Als ik eerlijk moet zijn, had ik zoals duizenden andere meisjes ook wel een crush op Robert. Hij was in mijn ogen de perfectie voor een man. Tenminste op het uiterlijk aspect.  
Die prachtige blauwe ogen, goddelijk haar waar je maar al te graag je vingers zou laten doorglijden, een glimlach die je vanbinnen helemaal doet wegsmelten en een lichaam dat zeker geapprecieerd moet worden. Een ware god die naar de aarde is afgedaald.

Alhoewel zo velen meisjes denken dat hij perfect is op alle vlakken, moet ik zeggen dat ik niet zo redeneer.  
Ik bekeek alles uit een meer realistische standpunt. Hoe kun je nu weten dat een jongen perfect bij je past als je die gast amper of niet kent? De helft van de vrouwelijke bevolking droomt iedere nacht van hem en daarmee denken ze dat ze hem kennen. Ze bekijken zijn films, interviews en lezen zijn artikels. En, voila. Ze zijn in de veronderstelling dat ze hem door en door kennen. Ik was dus niet één van die meisjes die deze mening deelden.  
Je kunt wel een paar dingen opvangen als je hem een beetje observeert. Dat hij was verlegen kan over komen, hij constant met zijn handen in zijn haar zit, soms de indruk geeft dat hij alles niet al te serieus neemt, hij veel geeft om muziek. Dat zijn dingen die iedereen kan opmerken. Maar dat zijn dingen die je zien als hij in de spotlights staat. Hij toont een deel van zijn persoonlijkheid die hij aan het publiek toont. Maar het kan zijn dat hij privé helemaal anders is dan op Tv. En bij sommige lijkt dat niet door te dringen.

Ik had hem nu voor het eerst gezien. En camera's waren er nergens te bespeuren.  
Mijn eerste gedachte bij hem( uitgezonderd van het feit dat het Robert Pattinson was!) was dat hij echt spijt had van het kleine ongelukje. De oprechtheid stond op zijn gezicht te lezen. Hoe kan het ook anders! Als je gloeiend hete koffie op iemand morst, is het je verdomde plicht om toch een beetje medelijden te hebben.  
Het kon me niet schelen dat hij een beroemde acteur was. Zelfs mocht hij de Queen van Engeland geweest zijn,zou hij ten minste een beetje medeleven getoond moeten hebben. Iedereen gelijk voor de wet. Want het deed echt veel pijn.  
Maar ik wou dat niet toegeven aan hem. Ik ben nooit iemand geweest die met haar gevoelens te koop liep. Iemand die leed in stilte.  
Ik ben by the way toch nog eens naar een dokter gegaan. Eerste graads verbranding, het viel nog mee. Enkel een beetje zalf aansmeren en enkele dagen een verband erom doen. Zoveel geluk had ik nog voor vandaag.

Maar om terug te komen op Robert, ik was wel gecharmeerd door zijn bezorgdheid.  
Hij wou zelf helpen met de vuiligheid op te kuisen. Dat is mijn job; toch wilde hij helpen. Vele acteurs en actrices zouden mij niet eens aangekeken hebben. Laat staan geholpen hebben om alles op te ruimen. Zo zie je dat hij een hele gewone jongen, zonder al die sterallures.  
En toen de twee kemphanen waren gearriveerd, voelde hij zich echt niet op zijn gemak. Wat had je gedacht? Twee van die slijmende, kwetterende kakelkippen. Niemand wilt dat dicht in zijn buurt. Hij leek vaak op het punt gestaan te hebben om gewoon zijn rug te draaien en zijn biezen te pakken.

Die ene blik die hij mij gaf, sprak voor zichzelf.  
Ik vroeg me af of hij het echt zo moeilijk had met al die aandacht en fame. Bijna iedereen droomt van een carrière in de showbusiness. Dan weet je toch dat al die aandacht bij het pakket hoord?  
Ook moet hij zich wel een beetje ambetant gevoeld hebben toen onze genius hem erop wees hoe geweldig hij was in Lord Of The Rings.  
Ik kon eerlijk gezegd amper mijn lach nog inhouden. Grootste fan, Mon Oeil!

Het was echt heel jammer dat we elkaar zo hebben ontmoet.  
Een beetje zielig wel. Arm kuismeisje wordt overgoten door koffie van wereldster. Ik zie de koppen van de krant al voor me. Maar misschien moet ik gelukkig zijn. Had dit niet gebeurd, dan zou ik hem nooit ontmoet hebben. En al zeker niet met hem gesproken hebben. Ook al kon je het niet echt een gesprek noemen. Het leek meer op een samenraapsel van 'nee' en 'dat is niet nodig'. Want meer dan die woorden heb ik niet gesproken tegen hem.

Ik wou dat ik hem nog eens zou kunnen zien, onder betere omstandigheden. Helaas zal ik dat geluk niet meer hebben. Waarschijnlijk zal hij na dat voorval mij mijden als de pest. Zoals alle andere personen die daar rondlopen.  
Ik zou beter stoppen met hieraan te denken. Het is gebeurd en achter de rug. Waarom nog blijven zeuren over het verleden?  
Ik zuchtte en ging naar mijn slaapkamer. Het werd eens tijd om die wekenoude was te doen.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoofdstuk 3

Wat een ambetante stofzuiger. Ik kreeg er echt de kleren van. Hij werkte echt niet mee vandaag.  
Ik had weer eens een paar heel leuk taakjes gekregen van Josefine. Ik mocht gebouwen 1 tot en met 4 gaan stofzuigen, afstoffen en tenslotte mocht ik nog eens alle ramen gaan wassen. Ik was dus geoccupeerd voorlopig. Ik was tenminste verlost van Josefine en dat vreselijk wicht van een dochter. Dat voordeel had ik nog.

Het was nu al 2 weken geleden dat ik Robert was tegengekomen. Toch bleven ze maar verder plannetjes smeden om hem te proberen te koppelen met Carmen. Iedere dag liepen ze 3 maal alle gebouwen af in de hoop hem nog eens te zien. Anders was Carmen zelden op het werk. Ze was ziek of ze moest naar een modellencasting, enz.  
Nu was ze hier bijna constant. En altijd was ze gekleed in de meest walgelijke jurkjes dat je maar kunt in beelden. Zie het als een onsmakelijke versie van een meisje uit de Moulin Rouge. Een echt kwelling voor het oog. Alsof ze ooit een kans maakt bij hem. Echt miezerig om ze bezig te zien.

Momenteel was ik bezig in gebouw 3.  
Daar waren voornamelijk vergaderzalen en ook de muziekkamers waren daar gelokaliseerd. Dus hier zou ik het even kalmer aan kunnen doen. Want na de 2 vorige gebouwen zou ik graag even pauze gehad hebben. Maar daar zou er niets van in huis komen. Het was doorwerken of een paar slagen van de bezemsteel krijgen, mochten ze erachter komen.  
Meestal waren rondom dit uur niet veel kamers in gebruikt. Want een normaal mens ging rond dit uur gaan lunchen of tenminste een kop koffie gaan drinken. Dus ik verwachtte niemand die mij zou kunnen storen.

Ik nam mijn karretje bij de hand en ging richting de volgende vergaderzaal. Eenmaal aangenomen bij zaal 7 nam ik mijn emmer water en een paar lappen om allereerst de ramen te kunnen kuisen. Met al mijn gerief in de hand opende ik deur en ging naar binnen. Eenmaal binnen draaide ik mij om en bijna had ik alles uit mijn handen laten vallen.  
Wie zit er nu op dit uur in een vergadering? Aan de tafel in het midden van de zaal zaten er 7 personen. Allemaal zaten ze verbaasd naar mij te staren. Overal op de tafel lagen papieren en soort aantekeningen verspreid. Zo te zien waren ze in een drukke conversatie. Ik leek even niet meer te weten wat te doen. Ik schaamde me zo dat ik hier zomaar binnengestormd was. Ik bekeek de groep opnieuw.

Er zaten 2 mannen en 1 vrouw aan de linkse kant van de tafel. De ene had een erg geïrriteerde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Hij was duidelijk niet al te gediend met deze plotse onderbreking. De andere man keek gewoon verbaasd en de vrouw leek meer geïnteresseerd te zijn in haar papieren dan in mij.  
Aan het hoofdeinde van de tafel zat nog een man met een klein baard en een nogal strenge blik. Toch kwam hij mij bekend voor.  
Aan de rechtse kant zaten nog drie mensen, 2 mannen en één vrouw. Toen begon ik nog nerveuzer te worden. De vrouw die het dichtst bij mij zat was Kristen Stewart! Niet te geloven. En naast haar zat Taylor Lautner. Dit waren de hoofdrolspelers van Twilight. Ik kon het niet geloven. Ik was gewoon binnengestormd in een vergadering over de nieuwste Twilight film. Nu wist waarom ik die ene man leek te herkennen. Het was de nieuwe regisseur, David Slade. Maar dat betekende dat 'hij' hier ook was. Ik durfde amper kijken naar de tafel.

"Mag ik vragen wat hier je komt doen, jongedame?"vroeg David.  
Het leek even alsof ik mijn tong was verloren. Ik wist niet wat te zeggen. Ik was bang dat wat ik ook zei, ze me zouden gaan aanmelden en ik mijn baan zou verliezen.

"Miss, je weet hopelijk toch wel dat je erg stoort." zei de man met de norse uitdrukking.

"Het spijt me verschrikkelijk. Ik wist niet dat er hier iemand nog zou zijn. Ik dacht dat iedereen ondertussen zou zijn gaan lunchen. Ik kwam de kamer schoonmaken. Sorry, dat ik stoor…" brabbelde ik maar door. Ik leek even een soort gelach te horen vanuit mijn rechtse kant. Ik durfde toch even mijn hoofd lichtje op te tillen.

Daar zat hij, prince charming himself. Hij had zijn hand voor zijn mond om toch zijn gelach even in te dimmen. Kristen en Taylor leken verbaasd door zijn nogal raar gedrag. En om eerlijk te zijn wist ik zelf niet wat er zo grappig was. Ik was hier zomaar binnengestormd in hun bespreking en hij zat daar maar schaamteloos te lachen.

"Ja, juffrouw. Het geeft niet. Het kan iedereen wel eens gebeuren. Zo u misschien later kunnen terugkeren. We zitten nu midden in een bespreking…" zei mr. Slade vriendelijk.

"Oh, geen enkel probleem. Ik kom wel binnen een paar uurtjes terug. Ik heb toch nog voldoende werk. Nogmaals mijn excuses voor de onderbreking."

"Ben je nu allicht weg!" riep diezelfde brute man als daarjuist.

Ik was even verschoten van zijn nogal onbeleefde bui. En in mijn haast om zo snel mogelijk te verdwijnen liep ik natuurlijk tegen de deur waardoor een deel van mijn emmer op mij te recht kwam. Een enorm gebulder van gelach barste uit. Taylor en Kristen probeerden nog hun gelach wat weg te moffelen uit beleefdheid. Maar Robert kon zich duidelijk niet meer in houden. Hij lag gewoon plat en dubbel van het lachen. Ook de norse man leek het ook wel een prettige en humoristische voorstelling te zijn. Ik schaamde me zo diep. De tranen die zich begonnen te ontwikkelen in mijn ogen kon ik erg moeilijk in controle te houden.  
"Het spijt me" zei ik nog vlug en net op tijd kon ik de deur nog achter mij toe trekken vooraleer de eerste tranen langs mijn wangen liepen.

Nog nooit had ik mij zo geschaamd in mijn leven. Ik weet van mijzelf dat ik erg onhandig kan zijn.  
Ik had ooit voor een heel café een idiote dans gedaan en van de tafel toen gestruikeld, eieren in een supermarkt laten vallen, wel honderd keer over mijn eigen voeten gestruikeld en al tegen verschillende tafels, kasten en deuren gelopen. Maar toch kon ik deze keer dit voorval niet goed verwerken. Ik heb daar voor een heleboel mensen en de jongen waar ik stiekem een oogje op had me belachelijk gemaakt. En dat hij er nog zoveel plezier mee had, deed dan nog eens dubbel zoveel pijn.

Ik had mij verstopt in één van de andere vergaderruimtes. Ik kon het even niet in mij opbrengen om verder te werken. Ik moest eerst even kalmeren. Ik was al blij dat de feeksen het niet gezien hadden. Dan zou het pas feest geweest zijn. Ik had nog altijd mijn tranen niet kunnen bedwingen. Het was al verminderd maar af en toe sloop er toch nog eens een traan naar buiten. Ik ging pas weg gaan als het gedaan was. Ik liet mijn emoties niet zien aan de mensen. En zeker niet aan de gene hier.  
Plots hoorde ik een licht gekraak van een deur die zich achter mij sloot. Een persoon was in de kamer binnen gekomen. Waarschijnlijk weer een groep die hier zou vergaderen of wat dan ook. Ik probeerde wanhopig mijn tranen weg te vegen om niet te laten merken aan de persoon dat ik gehuild had.

"Gaat het, miss?" zei een stem. Ik bevroor ter plaatse. Ik kende die stem. Nee, laat het hem niet zijn; dacht ik. Laat hem verdwijnen.

"Lizzie, is alles wel oké?" zei Robert nog eens.  
Hij was nu dichter gekomen. Wacht eens een, hij kende mijn naam. Langzaam draaide ik mij naar hem toe. Hij stond dichter dan ik dacht.

"Hoe ken je mijn naam?" vroeg ik hem. Hij lachte stilletjes.

"Wel, onze vorige ontmoeting zit nog vers in mijn heugen. En ik leek mij te herinneren dat die oudere vrouw jou Liz noemde."  
Ik voelde mijn wangen al opwarmen. Één van mijn slechte kenmerken was dat ik heel snel bloosde. En ook nu het was het weer zo ver. Ik keek beschamend naar de grond.

"Wat kom je hier doen?" vroeg ik hem.

"De vergadering is voorbij en om toe te geven voel ik mij wat schuldig."  
Ik keek hem nogal verwarend aan.

"Ik wou je absoluut niet uitlachen. Maar je bent zo schattig als je zenuwachtig bent. Je wou je zo hard verontschuldigen tegenover ons. Je bleef maar sorry zeggen. En twee weken geleden deed je juist hetzelfde. En je heb de neiging om alles soorten vloeistoffen over je te krijgen. Je wou je niet beledigen of je een slecht gevoel geven. Echt niet. Het spijt me dat ik met je gelachen heb."

Zelf kon ik aan de ene kant niet geloven wat hij mij juist had verteld. Hij vond mij schattig? Maar aan de andere kant was ik nog altijd een beetje geïrriteerd door zijn gedrag.  
"Ik heb anders het gevoel dat je ook hetzelfde doen als ik."

Verbaasd trok hij zijn wenkbrauwen op. Hij was zo lief als hij dat deed.

"Je verontschuldigen. Ik ben je nu al twee keer tegen gekomen. En iedere keer verontschuldig je ook aan mij." Robert begon hierop weer te lachen.

"Ja, ik denk dat je gelijk hebt."

Hij keek me aan net als de vorige keer. De eerste keer dat hij dat deed, voelde ik mij erg ongemakkelijk. Maar nu leek het mij minder te storen. Hij kon zo intens naar je keken. Het leek alsof hij door je ziel keek en al je emoties en gedachten kon lezen (ik weet het, erg Edward Cullen refererend). Op eens stak Robert één van zijn armen uit en bood hij zijn hand aan.

"We hebben ons nog niet officieel voorgesteld. Ik ben Robert Pattinson."

Ik keek even aarzelend naar hem. Was hij nu echt serieus? Maar hij bleef mij maar in de ogen staren en zo prachtig glimlachen dat ik hij wel moest geloven. Ik stak mijn hand uit en nam zijn hand lichtjes vast. Mijn klein handje in zijn grote, het leek een perfect plaatje. Het voelde zo goed om hem aan te raken.(hoe zielig om te zeggen en zo passé). Ik glimlachte terug naar hem.  
"Ik ben Elizabeth Vermeersch."


	4. Chapter 4

Hoofdstuk 4

Het leek wel eeuwen te duren dat we daar stonden, enkel naar elkaar te kijken met nog steeds onze handen verstrengeld in elkaar.  
Een lichte bloos kwam weer te voorschijn en uiteindelijk keek ik weg van hem. Hij moest me niet zo zien, zo rood als een overrijpe tomaat. Het was beschamend.

"Weet je dat dat erg vertederend is."

"Wat?"

"Die bloos op je wangen."  
Natuurlijk mocht hij dat niet gezegd hebben. Want nu begon ik nog erger te blozen. Ik leek mijn ineens ervan bewust te worden dat hij nog altijd mijn hand vasthad. Het voelde zo goed aan. Maar straks kwam er iemand binnen en zouden ze misschien een verkeerde veronderstelling doen. En dat wilde ik kost wat het koste vermijden. Om een soort hint te geven, keek ik naar onze verstrengelde handen. Hij leek de hint te snappen.

"Oh, het spijt me" zei hij en liet mijn hand los.

"Kom, we gaan iets gaan drinken. Ik denk wel dat je het kunt gebruiken."  
Nee, dat ging niet. Ik kon toch niet met hem iets gaan drinken. Wat zouden de mensen wel niet denken van ons. En ik had nog zoveel werk te doen. Ik had niet eens tijd voor een simpele koffie te benuttigen.

"Ik denk dat dat geen goed idee is." Hij leek even een moment gekwetst te zijn.

"Waarom niet?"vroeg hij.

"Ik wil je reputatie niet op het spel zetten en ik heb trouwens nog veel werk."

"Waarom zou jij iets kunnen veranderen aan 'mijn reputatie'."zei hij met de nadruk op die reputatie.

"Wel, ik dacht… Wat zouden de mensen niet denken. Wat zou de beroemde Robert Pattinson nu in godsnaam doen met een klein zielig kuismeisje. Je kunt ieder meisje krijgen dat je maar wilt. Dus moet je jouw tijd niet verspillen aan mij. Trouwens struikel ik over alles en laat alles uit mijn handen vallen; mocht je het nog niet gemerkt hebben."  
Hij had de hele tijd aandachtig geluisterd. Maar aan zijn blik te zien leek hij niet echt overtuigd van mijn argumentatie.

"Denk je nu echt dat het mij iets kan schelen wat de andere mensen denken van mij. Ze denken nu al van alles over mij. En trouwens, die onhandigheid van je stoort mij niet. Ik zal je wel opvangen als je valt."zei hij met een nogal zelfverzekerende lach op zijn gezicht gesmeerd.

"Toch kan het niet. Ik moet nog drie gebouwen helemaal gaan poetsen. En ik ben zelfs hier nog niet klaar."

"Laat het iemand anders doen."

"Er is niemand anders."

"Komaan, je hebt het recht toch wel om even een koffiepauze in te lassen. En ik vermoed dat je zelf nog niets hebt gegeten."  
Hij wist echt niet van ophouden. Ik wou echt heel graag met hem meegaan. Maar straks ging iemand mij zien. En als Josefine mij zou betrappen, zou ik er verschrikkelijk ervan langs krijgen.

"Als Josefine me ziet, zal ze ontploffen."

"Die oude draak, daar moet je jou geen zorgen over maken. Dan regel ik dat wel."  
Ik zuchtte. Één van de knapste mannen vroeg me mee om iets te gaan drinken en ik probeer hier alles om dit te hinderen. Waarom deed ik dat!

"Heb je nu nog een ander excuus of probleem gevonden? Of wil je wel met me mee?" Wat haalde ik toch in mijn hoofd.

"Ik zou vereerd zijn."  
Een speelse lach vulde de kamer en Robert nam mij bij de arm en leidde me uit de kamer.  
...

"Vertel me nu eens hoe je hier bent belandt?"  
We zaten nu in de kantine in één van de gebouwen. Ik had wel verzocht om ergens buiten het gezichtsveld van de meeste mensen te zitten. Zo zouden we met rust gelaten worden en kon ook de mensen ook ons niet zo goed zien. Twee vliegen in één klap. Want van dit moment wou ik genieten.

"Ik wou eens iets anders. In mijn moederland voelde ik me niet meer goed. Opgesloten als een dier in een kooi. Ik dacht dat Amerika mij betere en grotere kansen zou geven."  
Ik zuchtte even bij deze gedachte. Wat kon ik toch naïef zijn.

"En heb je al die kansen gekregen?"

"Niet echt. Anders zou ik hier niet werken als poetsvrouw. Dat was niet echt wat ik gedachte had. Dit kon ik ook wel thuis kunnen doen."

"Vanwaar ben je eigenlijk afkomstig?" vroeg hij.

"Ik kom van België." Robert fronste. Nogmaals het bewijs dat bijna niemand ons miezerigere landje kent.

"Het is niet echt een groot of bekend land. Het ligt gesitueerd tussen Frankrijk en Duitsland. Jij bent toch van Groot-Brittannië? Als je het kanaal oversteekt, ben je er bijna. De Eurostar stopt ook in Brussel, dat is de hoofdstad."

Plots had Robert het licht gezien.  
"Oh, nu weet ik het. Zijn jullie niet wereldbekend voor jullie frieten?" Natuurlijk dat iedereen dat onthoudt.

"Yep, dat zijn wij. De eeuwige frietsnijders. Maar we zijn ook beroemd voor ons bier en chocolade. We produceren de beste chocolade ter wereld. Het smelt gewoon op de tong. Zoveel verschillende smaken, zoveel verschillende combinaties."

"Hier zit duidelijk een chocoladefan." Zei Robert al lachend.

"Je kunt beter zeggen een chocoladefreak."  
Had ik dat zojuist verteld tegen hem? Opnieuw begon ik weer te blozen.

"Hey, je moet niet blozen. Iedereen heeft wel iets waar ze gek op zijn."

"Oh ja. Waar ben jij dan gek op?" Robert leunde een beetje naar achter op zijn stoel.

"IJs"

"IJs?"  
Ik leek een beetje verbaasd over zijn antwoord. Het leek een beetje te gewoon voor hem. Ik had meer iets extravagante verwacht.

"Dus als ik hier nu drie potten vanille-ijs leg, ga jij die potten dan verslinden?"

"Verslinden is wel veel gezegd. Maar als ik trek heb, jazeker. Alhoewel ik wel chocolade-ijs verkies." Ik grinnikte.

"Alle, we hebben toch iets gemeen. We verkiezen allebei chocolade maar wel onder een andere vorm."

"We hebben echt nog veel meer gemeen." zei hij een beetje verbaasd.  
Ik bekeek hem nogal scheef.

"Hoe kun je dat nu weten? We kennen elkaar niet."

"Ik voel dat aan. We houden ook allebei ervan om met rust gelaten te worden. Anders zou je hier niet een hoekje willen zitten."

"Dat heeft niets met mijn karakter te maken. Ik wil gewoon dat niemand mij hier ziet zitten!" Hij leek even gepijnigd te zijn door mijn lichte uitbarsting.  
"Is het dan zo erg om hier met mij te zijn?"

"Nee, absoluut niet. Het heeft niets te maken met je. Toch niet volledig. Het maakt niet uit."  
Ik voelde me zo slecht. Ik was erg graag bij hem. Ik voelde me goed in zijn gezelschap. Ik moest niets forceren. Op andere gelegenheden zou ik amper mijn mond open gedaan hebben.

"Ik denk dat het beter is dat ik ga."

"Waarom?"  
"Ik moet terug aan het werk. En als Josefine me hier vindt, kan ik het wel schudden."  
Ik stond op en wilde me omdraaien om te vertrekken maar een sterke hand nam mij vast bij de pols.

"Waarom moet je nu plots weg? Waarom ben je zo bang van die vrouw? Alsjeblieft, ga nog niet weg."  
Hij keek me zo aan met van die puppyogen. Het was echt niet leuk om hem zo te zien. Maar ik moest weg gaan.

"Sorry, ik moet nu gaan." Ik rukte me los uit zijn greep en liep zo snel mogelijk weg uit de kantine.

Ik keek niet achter mij. Het zou teveel pijn doen om hem daar te zien staan. En een heleboel mensen staarden mij ook aan terwijl ik voorbij ze stormde. Ik leek op niets te letten toen ik plots tegen iets liep. Ik verloor mijn evenwicht en belandde met een smak op de grond.

"Wat doe je in godsnaam hier!" Oh nee, dit kon niet waar zijn. Ik richtte mijn hoofd op en stond oog in oog met Carmen.

"Ik ben even een glas water gaan drinken. Ik ben nu weer op weg om te gaan doorwerken."

"Je liegt! Ik weet het zeker!"

"Ik weet niet waar je dat vandaan haalt."zei ik een beetje nerveus.  
Hoe kon zij nu weten wat ik heb gedaan? Ik heb haar nergens gezien in de cafetaria.

"Ik zou niet liegen als ik jou was."zei een stem van achter mij.

"Mama, ze liegt! Ze is gewoon weg gelopen zodat ik al haar werk zou moeten doen. Ze is een lui, gemene sloerie."

"Ik weet het, schat… Lizzie, je bent niet gewoon achter een glas water geweest. Je moet me dat niet wijs maken! Je bent daar met iemand geweest. Ik weet niet wie maar dat maakt niet uit. Je hebt je werk zomaar laten liggen om gezellig een babbel te gaan doen met iemand! Moet ik dan echt alles alleen doen. Enkel Carmen kan ik nog vertrouwen."  
Ik kon dit gebrabbel niet meer aanhoren.

"Hoe kan je dat zeggen. Jullie doen van heel de dag niets, enkel maar roddelen en drinken! Ik ben hier de enige die degelijk werkt"

"Hoe durf je zo tegen me te spreken. Maak dat je uit mijn ogen verdwijnt. Ga je werk doen! En denk maar niet dat ik het hier bij laat. Hier komt nog een staartje aan."


	5. Chapter 5

Hoofdstuk 5

Ik lag op mijn bed, op mijn buik.  
Mijn rug, het was bijna niet te harden. Mijn kleine escapade had degelijk een staartje gekregen.

Na alle gebouwen te hebben afgewerkt, ben ik nog naar het kantoortje van Josefine gegaan en daar heb ik dan mijn 'welverdiende beloning' gekregen. Voor elke kamer die ik niet gegaan had, kreeg ik een zweepslag. Ze leek daar echt een kick van te krijgen. Van mensen pijn aan te doen. Nogal een geluk dat ze niet wisten met wie ik een babbel had gedaan. Wat zou dan niet de uitkomst zijn geweest?  
Het deed zo'n pijn. Ik had toen ik thuis kwam, geprobeerd op mijn rug wat te ontsmetten. Maar nog maar de geringste beweging van mijn armen naar achteren deed mijn hele lichaam schreeuwen van de pijn. Dus had ik het opgegeven en op mijn bed gaan liggen.

Het was niet de eerste keer dat ik kennismaakte met de zweep.  
Ik had eens per ongeluk een vaas van meneer Johnson gebroken en daarvoor had ik een paar zweepslagen verdient. Toen kon ik nog net mezelf verzorgen. Maar deze keer was echt niet te houden van de stekende pijn in mijn rug. Ik lag nu al een tijdje op mijn bed te staren naar een foto die op mijn nachtkastje stond.

De tranen kwamen weer opzetten weliswaar niet door de pijnscheuten. De herinneringen kwamen naar boven en als ik aan hen dacht, kon ik moeilijk mijn emoties onder controle houden. Ik wou soms dat mijn leven helemaal anders was uitgedraaid. Als klein kindje droomde ik altijd van een sprookjesleven.  
Dat alles perfect zou gaan en ik een heel lang en gelukkig leven zou leiden. Helaas werd die droom al vlug in stukken gescheurd. En nu bleef het maar duren. Ondanks de vele ondernemingen die ik nam, bleef ik maar steeds ronddraaien in dezelfde vicieuze cirkel. Wat ik ook probeerde, ik kon er niet uit raken. Zelfs in mijn dromen kon ik er niet meer uit ontsnappen. Al de slechte herinneringen bleven maar in mijn hoofd spoken.

Ik luisterde naar de getik van de regendruppels tegen mijn raam. Het kalmeerde mij een beetje. Dat heeft het altijd gedaan.  
Ik dacht terug aan vandaag, aan Robert. Het leek wel een droom, die korte tijd dat ik bij hem was. In dat ene moment dat hij bij me was, leek ik even al mijn zorgen te vergeten. Mijn verleden en heden leken even te vervagen, op te lossen in een schimmige mist. Het enige wat ik toen kon zien, was zijn gezicht en die prachtige blauwe ogen van hem. Oceanen leken daar in te woelen, in die ogen. Wat zou ik er niet voor geven om nog eens bij hem te mogen zijn. Gewoon een paar minuutjes.

Helaas zal dat waarschijnlijk mij niet meer overkomen. Ik had al een mirakel gekregen door hem vandaag nog eens te zien. Na mijn plotse verdwijning zal hij vermoedelijk niets meer met mij te maken willen hebben. Wie wil er nu omgaan met een freak die constant alles laat vallen, struikelt over zijn eigen voeten, wegloopt… En ik ben nog eens een kuisvrouw.  
Ik ben gewoon niet de geschikte persoon voor hem. En op uiterlijk vlak ben ik ook niet moeders mooiste.

Ik heb lang bruin haar. Mijn grootmoeder had altijd gezegd dat ze dat zo mooi vond en zelf ook graag wou hebben. Maar ik vond het maar niets. Het was dof, had geen glans en kwam veel te snel vettig. Ik had kleine, bruine ogen die totaal niet opvielen, een te grote neus (naar mijn normen) en dikke kaken. Ieder oud vrouwtje had wel de neiging om erin te knijpen wat mij vreselijk irriteerde. Het perfecte lichaam had ik ook niet. Laten we maar zeggen dat op verschillende plaatsen mijn rondingen iets te groot waren voor de perfectie. Ik had niet echt dat badpakkenlichaam waar iedereen van droomt.

Ook was ik niet erg groot dus vele zagen mij ook niet staan. Niet dat het mij erg veel stoorde. Zo lieten ze me tenminste met rust.  
Het regende nog steeds. Ik staarde nog altijd naar buiten. Weg dromend over de man die mij fascineerde en ik onmogelijk uit mijn hoofd kreeg. Waarom was dit mij toch overkomen? Misschien was het beter geweest dat ik hem nooit had tegen gekomen. Hij maak nu mijn leven nog ingewikkelder. Het zou beter zijn om heel deze situatie proberen te vergeten. Ik ging er toch alleen maar hoofdpijn van krijgen.

Voorzichtig draaide ik mij om. Pijnscheuten ontsprongen in mijn rug. Proberend de pijn te verbijten, lukte het me toch om mijn rug toch een beetje te verzorgen.  
Na mijn slaapkledij te hebben aangetrokken, kroop ik onder de dons en trachtte ik toch de slaap te vatten.

...

De dagen achter mijn 'beloning' waren erg moeilijk voor me.  
Niet enkel door de pijn die nu mijn naaste compagnon was geworden of de constante observatie van Josefine of Carmen. Nee, het ergste was dat ik in die dagen niet één keer Robert had gezien. En het kweelde me tot het diepste van mijn hart.  
Ik weet dat ik had voorgenomen om hem te vergeten. Maar dat was makkelijk gezegd dan gedaan. Ik wou me zo graag verontschuldigen voor mijn gedrag en de wijze waarop ik hem in de steek liet. Als ik kon, zou ik alles vertellen aan hem. Al mijn problemen, al mijn zorgen, al mijn gevoelens. Maar ik kon het niet. Want als ik dat ging doen, was de kans groot dat ik alles zou verliezen wat ik zou hebben( wat niet veel was). Maar het was een echte last.

Na vier dagen bleef de pijn maar aanhouden en begon ik het steeds moeilijker te hebben om mijn werk te doen. Ik kon mij amper bukken en bijna iedere beweging die ik maakte, deed het mij bijna uitschreeuwen van de pijn. Uiteindelijk kon ik het niet meer aan en mocht ik een paar dagen thuis uitrusten. Josefine wist wel wanneer ze best mij van het toneel duwde. Niemand mocht weten wat zij en haar dochter hadden gedaan met mij. Als daar ooit iemand achter kwam, werden ze garanti op straat gezet. En dan zouden ze bijna nergens meer werk vinden.  
Wat denk je wel, zo'n goede werkers zijn het niet echt. De enige plaats waar ze nog aan de bak zouden kunnen komen, is in de prostitutie. Maar dat zou enkel gelden voor Carmen. Ik denk niet dat iemand een vrouw van vijftig jaar nog een baan in de prostitutie zou geven. Echt walgelijk zou ik het vinden.

Nu lag ik op mijn bed met een kopje koffie en een goed boek.  
Het was al laat op de avond. Het enige wat ik aanhad was een losse, witte T-shirt en een paar van die jongensbroekjes. Ik kon amper nog iets verdragen op mijn rug maar helemaal naakt liggen zag ik ook weer niet zitten.  
Het was mijn derde dag thuis en om eerlijk te zijn deed het wel eens deugd om even op adem te komen. Het is misschien wel wat raar dat ik eerst helemaal moest worden afgerammeld vooraleer ik op rust mocht komen. Maar anders kreeg ik bijna nooit eens een paar dagen vrij. Ah nee, anders moesten Josefine of Carmen hun handen eens uit de mouwen steken. En dat kon niet zijn. Maar eigenlijk moest ik nu niet denken aan die twee trutten. Nu moest ik ontspannen en me niet teveel zorgen maken over mijn werk.

Ik concentreerde mij weer op mijn verhaal toen plots de deurbel ging. Vreemd dacht ik. Ik verwachte toch niemand. Wie zou er nu in godsnaam mij komen bezoeken? Misschien was het wel Carmen om mij weer terug te komen sleuren naar het werk.  
Nee, dat kon niet zijn. Ze zouden wel gebeld hebben. Ik denk niet dat ze ooit een stap in mijn appartementje zouden durven zetten. Vermoedelijk dachten ze dat ze een soort ziekte zouden oplopen. Maar wie zou het dan kunnen zijn?  
Opnieuw weerklonk het geluid van de deurbel. Voorzichtig stond ik op en liep behoedzaam naar de voordeur; misschien is het iemand die inhet verkeerde appartement was. Ze hebben waarschijnlijk vergist van deur. Een beetje meer gerelaxt liep ik naar de deur en opende hem voorzichtig.

Ik was met verstomming geslagen. Dit kon gewoon niet waar zijn.  
Daar, voor mijn deuropening stond Robert!


	6. Chapter 6

Hoofdstuk 6

Nee, ik wou het gewoon niet geloven. Waarom was hij hier?  
Hoe is hij hier geraakt? Hoe is hij aan mijn adres gekomen?  
Een heleboel vragen flitsten voorbij in mijn hoofd. Er was totaal geen zinnige verklaring hiervoor. Waarom zou uitgerekend hij hier voor mijn deur staan? Hij, de steracteur van het moment stond voor mijn deur.

"Hallo, ik hoop dat ik niet stoor?"

"Nee, natuurlijk niet. Doe niet zo gek." stotterde ik.

'Oh God, sta me bij!' Hij bleef daar maar staan.

"Eh, mag ik binnen komen?"vroeg hij voorzichtig.

"Natuurlijk, kom maar binnen. "  
Ik opende de deur nu volledig voor hem en liet hem binnen in mijn appartement.

"Je moet me wel verontschuldigen voor de troep. Ik heb nog niet echt de kans en de goesting gehad om mijn stal eens uit te mesten."  
Robert grinnikende.

"Dat geeft niet. Op mijn appartement is het ook niet echt netjes. Ik ben waarschijnlijk nog een grotere sloddervos dan jij."

Hij liep op zijn duizenden gemak in mijn woonkamer en nam plaats in mijn zetel. Ik ging voor het gemak op een zitzak gaan zitten. Dan zou ik niet teveel druk op mijn rug hebben en kon ik goed zien wat hij van plan was.

"Mag ik misschien weten hoe je aan mijn adres bent gekomen en waaraan ik dit bezoek te danken heb?"

Mijn nieuwsgierigheid won het van mijn beleefdheid en verlegenheid. Ik moest en zou alles te weten komen. Ook al besefte ik maar al te goed dat ik nu niet echt bepaald vriendelijk overkwam. Robert maakte zich iets comfortabeler in mijn zetel en begon zijn vertelling.

"Ik had je al een paar dagen niet meer gezien en ik begon me ongerust te maken. Dus heb ik aan een paar touwtjes getrokken en heb ik viavia een paar mensen je adres gevonden. Je moet je geen zorgen maken. Ik heb ervoor gezorgd dat die oude vrouw en haar dochter er niet achter zouden komen." zei hij met een geruste stem.

Hij had duidelijk de paniek in mijn gezicht kunnen lezen. Voor hetzelfde geld had hij het aan Josefine gevraagd kunnen hebben en wat zou dat niet gegeven hebben? Een echte ramp. Ze zou gedacht hebben dat ik met hem zou weglopen en de kansen van Carmen zou verspillen.

"Waarom ben je zo ongerust over me? Alles is in orde, hoor. Ik voelde me gewoon de laatste dagen wat suf en heb daarom een paar dagen verlof genomen. " vroeg ik hem.  
Er zat totaal geen logica in zijn woorden. Waarom zou hij zich ongerust maken over mij, een meisje dat hij amper kent?

"Gewoon, je liep plotseling van me weg die ene dag en sindsdien heb ik je nergens meer gezien. Het voelde gewoon niet goed aan."

"Ik wil me nog excuseren voor vorige keer. Ik was gewoon wat onrustig omdat ik dacht dat iemand me zou zien zitten. Het had echt niets met jou te maken."

"Waarom ben je zo bang van de mensen?" Robert leek oprecht bezorgd te zijn.  
Maar hoe kon hij haar nu begrijpen. Ik had zoveel meegemaakt. Het was niet in één keer vergeten en verwerkt.

"Ik ben niet bang van de mensen!" zei ik.  
Ik probeerde zo verontwaardigd te klinken. Maar daar leek hij niet in te trappen. Het was ook niet moeilijk. Ik ben nooit een goede actrice geweest.

"En ik moet dat geloven. Je bent overal op je hoede, je keek constant achter je toen je bij mij was, je beet continue op je onderlip, je prutste de hele tijd met je vingers. Je leek de hele tijd gewoon niet op je gemak. Zeg me, is er iets gebeurd? Heeft er iemand jou iets kwaad gedaan?"

Ik werd stil. Hoe had hij dat allemaal kunnen opmerken? Ik dacht juist dat ik iets meer ontspannen was bij hem. Het voelde toch zo aan. Zo te zien stond geest en lichaam gescheiden van elkaar. Een deel van mij wou alles opbiechten aan hem. Al de problemen die ik gekend had en de recente, gewoon eruit smijten. Maar aan de andere kant kon ik het niet. Ik kende hem amper. Wat zou het voor goeds doen?

"Lizzie, wat is er aan de hand?"  
Hij rekte zijn hand uit en nam mijn hand in de zijne. Nog altijd leek ik geen woord te kunnen spreken. De hele tijd staarde ik naar onze verstrengelde handen. Met zijn duim maakte hij lichte cirkelbewegingen en af en toe kneep hij zachtjes in mijn hand. Het voelde zo goed en rustgevend aan. Maar ik moest uit deze droom stappen. Ik liet zijn hand los en ging naar mijn keukentje.

"Lizzie…"

"Er is echt niets aan de hand! Ik weet echt niet waarover je het hebt." bleef ik maar volhouden.  
Hij moest zo snel mogelijk vetrekken. Ik kon het niet langer meer verdragen dat hij hier was. Ik voelde de tranen al opkomen.

"Zou je alsjeblieft nu willen vertrekken."

Ik hoorde hem opstaan uit de zetel en dichterbij komen. Helaas ging hij niet richting deur maar richting mij. Hij stond nu erg dichtbij. Ik kon bijna zijn ademhaling voelen in mijn nek.

"Lizzie, waarom duw je me altijd weg? Ik weet dat er iets is. Je kan me vertrouwen."

De pijn in zijn stem weerklonk zo duidelijk. Het werd nog moeilijker om hem van me weg te duwen.

"Please Robert…"

Opeens voelde ik een druk op mijn rug. Robert had een van zijn handen op mijn bovenrug geplaatst. Het was bijna niet te houden van de pijn. Zo vlug als ik kon schudde ik hem van me af en probeerde ik van hem vandaan te komen. Maar hij liet me niet ontsnappen.

"Robert, laat me toch gaan." smeekte ik hem.

Ondanks alle smeekbedes verroerde hij zich niet.

"Er is iets, Lizzie. Ik voel het. Je wilt het me misschien niet vertellen. Maar loop niet meer van me weg. Het maakt me niet uit wat het is. Je kunt me niet weg jagen. Laat me je helpen!"

"Je kunt me niet helpen. Niemand heeft dat nooit kunnen doen. En de gene die het wel probeerde, heb ik verloren. Ik wil niet dat hetzelfde met jou gebeurd!"

Het was eruit voor ik het wist. Ik kon het niet meer aan. De tranen liepen als watervallen langs mijn wangen. Ik was al jaren op mezelf aangewezen. Iedereen die dichter bij me wilde komen, had ik weg gestoten. Ik had al zoveel verloren in mijn leven. Maar het voelde zo goed bij hem en ik wist ergens diep vanbinnen dat hij mij niet zou in de steek laten. Hij zou er voor mij zijn, wanneer ik hem nodig zou hebben. Robert kwam nu nog dichter en nam mij in zijn armen. Heel voorzichtig want hij had het gemerkt dat mijn rug erg gevoelig was.

"Je moet je geen zorgen maken. Ik zal je niet verlaten. Ik weet niet eens of ik je nog ooit zal loslaten." fluisterde hij in mijn oor.  
Hij gaf me een kus op mijn voorhoofd en legde dan zijn hoofd op de mijne. Ik nam hem nu nog steviger vast en leunde mijn hoofd op zijn schouder.

Ik wist dat ik mezelf niet in een makkelijke positie had geplaatst. Ik zou heel voorzichtig nu moeten zijn. Ervoor zorgen dat niemand ook maar iets te weten zou komen. En dat gold niet enkel voor de twee ijdeltuiten van de kuisploeg. Ook de andere mensen mochten niets vermoeden. Anders zou de media er lucht van krijgen en dat zorgt ook enkel maar voor problemen en ellende. En dat wilde ik Robert niet aandoen.

Maar ik had ervoor over. Hij was momenteel mijn rots in de branding. De enige ster aan de hemel wanneer overal de duisternis heerste. Die ene vlam die me warmte en hoop gaf.  
Ik was in die paar dagen dat ik hem had leren kennen tot over mijn oren verliefd geworden op hem. En nu niet enkel voor zijn uiterlijk zoals vele andere meisjes. Ik kende de echte Robert Pattinson. Hij was niet de zelfingenomen, brutale, gierige acteur. Nee, hij was de gevoelige, lieve en charmante jongen die een klein schoonmaakmeisje had opgemerkt.  
Hij betekende zoveel voor me. Meer dat hij zou verwachten en ook meer dan dat ik voor hem zou betekenen. Wat dat ook mag voorstellen.

Ik wist niet waar de weg ons zou leiden. Maar ik waagde mijn kansen erop. Ik had al die jaren op veilig gespeeld. Nu was het de kans om even buiten de lijnen van het veilige huisje te gaan. Want ik wist dat ik veilig zou zijn in zijn armen.


	7. Chapter 7

Hoofdstuk 7

Het leek wel een eeuwigheid te duren vooraleer ik mijn tranen kon bedwingen.  
We hadden nog geen millimeter geweken van onze oorspronkelijke posities. De hele tijd hield Robert mij in zijn armen en wreef hij lichtjes over mijn rug. Zo zachtjes dat het amper voelbaar was. Maar dat kleine gebaar betekende al zoveel voor mij. Hij liep niet van mij weg. Hij was niet bang voor wat ging komen. Ergens voelde hij wel aan dat er iets was maar het hield hem niet tegen om bij mij te blijven. En daar was ik zo dankbaar voor.  
Na wat leek uren daar te hebben gestaan in mijn keukentje, begeleidde Robert mij terug naar de zetel. Hij plaatste me op de sofa en ging naast me zitten. Nog altijd had hij geen woord gezegd. Hij nam mijn handen weer in de zijne en keek me aan. Niet gewillig om zijn blik te beantwoorden blijf ik naar de grond staren.

"Lizzie, kijk naar me."zei hij stilletjes.

Maar ik was angstig voor wat me te wachten stond, dus bleef ik koppig met mijn hoofd naar beneden kijken. Hij liet een zucht ontsnappen en tilde met één hand mijn kin voorzichtig op. Mijn blik kruiste de zijne.  
Zijn uitdrukking was zo intens. Er leek wel honderden emoties de revue te passeren. Angst, medelijden, lichte frustratie… Een mengelmoes van verschillende gevoelens. Het brak bijna alleen al mijn hart door ernaar te kijken. Een enkele traan ontsnapte me weer en gleed langzaam over mijn wang. Heel zachtjes wreef Robert de traan weg met de achterkant van zijn hand. Zo lichtjes alsof het leek dat hij met het delicaatste porselein werkte die er bestond.

"Lizzie, als er iets is wat ik kan doen voor je, zo klein of zo groot mogelijk. Please, zeg het me."smeekte hij mij bijna.

Ik kroop dichter en legde mijn hoofd tegen zijn borstkas.

"Je kunt niet veel doen voor me. Dat je al hier bent, is al erg veel."zei ik stilletjes.

Hij zuchtte en drukte me iets dichter bij zich. Ik verbeet de pijn van mijn rug en probeerde me zo goed mogelijk te nestelen tegen Robert.

Een hele tijd bleef het muisstil. Enkel het getik van de klok was te horen. Ik besloot nu eens mijn hart te volgen en niet mijn verstand. Ik raapte al mijn moed bij elkaar en begon eraan.

"Het was niet voor het avontuur dat ik naar Amerika kwam." zei ik zo stil dat het amper hoorbaar zo zijn voor iemand anders. Robert gaf geen kik.

"Ik ben weggevlucht uit België."

"Wat?"vroeg Robert verbaasd.  
Ik voelde dat hij op me neerkeek. Maar ik verroerde geen centimeter.

"Ik ben weggevlucht. Er was niets meer voor mij daar. Enkel maar slechte herinneringen."

"En je ouders dan?" vroeg hij aarzelend.  
Hij voelde waarschijnlijk al aan dat er een gevoelig onderwerp zou opkomen.

"Mijn vader was een alcoholist. Hij deed niets anders dan alle dagen op café gaan en zich ladderzat drinken. Hij leefde enkel voor de drank, de verleiding van de duivel zelf.  
Ik heb hem nooit anders gekend. En als hij dan eens dronken thuis kwam, kon hij … nogal losse handjes hebben."

Robert verstijfde opeens naast mij en zijn greep werd ook plots iets steviger. Ik kreunde lichtjes.

"Hij heeft toch nooit jou…"

"Nee, dat heeft hij niet gedaan. Gelukkig was mijn moeder nog in de buurt om mij te beschermen. Maar hij heeft ons beiden vaak in elkaar geslaan. Het was erg moeilijk om naar school te gaan en te proberen al die blauwe plekken te verbergen. Vooral als we moesten sporten."

Alle pijnlijke herinneringen kwamen weer naar boven. Alle momenten die ik zo diep in mijn onderbewustzijn had verborgen zodat het niet meer naar de oppervlakte zou komen. De vele pogingen om niet te hoeven sporten, het gepest van mijn medeleerlingen, de leugens die ik constant moest vertellen 'dat ik gewoon van de trap gevallen was, tegen de kast was gelopen, de deur tegen me gekregen had… en iedereen geloofde me omdat ze wisten dat ik van nature erg onhandig was.

"Mijn moeder verstopte me vaak zodat mijn vader me niet zou vinden. Ik was elke avond bang om naar bed te gaan omdat ik vreesde dat mijn vader mij 's nachts zou komen halen."

"Heeft er nooit iemand iets geprobeerd om jullie te helpen?" Ik zuchtte.

"Nee, niemand wist er iets van. Mijn moeder had eens gedreigd om te scheiden van hem. Maar dat zorgde ervoor dat ze voor twee weken in het ziekenhuis belande."

"Oh Lizzie. Het spijt me zo."  
De tranen waren weer tevoorschijn gekomen en vloeide gretig.

"Dat bleef voor jaren duren en jaren hebben we het geprobeerd te verdragen. Maar mijn moeder kon het op een moment niet meer aan. 's Avonds toen ik eens terug kwam van school heb ik haar gevonden in de sofa. Ze had haar polsen overgesneden."

Even kon ik niet meer door vertellen. De beelden raasden weer voorbij mijn ogen. Al dat bloed, haar levensloze ogen. De afscheidsbrief die ze geschreven had voor mij, verborgen in haar verkrampte hand. Het heeft maanden geduurd vooraleer ik weer een beetje de oude werd. Maar ik ben nooit volledig hersteld. Het blijft me maar achtervolgen. Robert had de hele tijd geen woord gezegd en versteven mij vast gehouden. Ik voelde de steken in mijn rug wel maar het was niets vergeleken met de innerlijke pijn die ik nu voelde.

"Na de dood van mijn moeder ben ik niet meer terug gekeerd naar mijn huis. Sindsdien heb ik bij mijn grootmoeder geleefd. Zij was de allerliefste vrouw die je maar kunt voorstellen. Ze verzorgde me als een prinses. Ze heeft me bijna alles geleerd en door haar kon ik gaan studeren. Zij maakte mijn droom waar. Door haar kon ik talen gaan studeren waarvan ik dacht dat ik het nooit zou halen. Ze was echt het licht in mijn duisternis."

Een kleine glimlach kwam te voorschijn op mijn nogal bleke gezicht. Uit mijn verleden was mijn oma het enige goede.

"Maar een half jaar geleden is ze gestorven. Ze hadden kort ervoor botkanker vastgesteld en ze had niet lang meer te leven. Ik week geen moment van haar zijde. Twee weken na de diagnose is ze gestorven in mijn armen. Zij heeft tenminste wel afscheid van me genomen."

Robert leek mijn bitterheid te hebben opgemerkt want hij tilde mijn hoofd weer omhoog zodat ik hem weer aankeek.

"Je moet niet zo over je moeder denken. Ze heeft misschien afscheid genomen zonder dat jij er echt op gelet had. En ze heeft je een brief achter gelaten."

"Ze heeft me in de steek gelaten! Ze heeft de makkelijke route gekozen en mij achter gelaten met die brut! Hoe kon ze dat mij aandoen! We zaten alle twee in hetzelfde schuitje. Waarom hield ik het vol en zij niet?" Robert keek me met medelijden aan. Ik werd een beetje geïrriteerd door.

"Misschien zaten jullie niet alle twee in hetzelfde schuitje. Misschien moest zij veel meer verdragen dan jij. Misschien gebeurde er veel meer waarvan jij niets wist."

"Waarom liet ze dan mij in de steek?"

"Had je liever gehad dat ze je meenam? Dat ze je mee had genomen in de dood?"vroeg hij mij.

Had hij mij dat een paar jaar eerder gevraagd, had ik direct toegestemd. Het heeft ook een hele tijd in mijn hoofd gespookt. Om zelf een einde te maken aan mijn leven. Wat had het toch voor zin. Er was niets meer in dit leven wat mij nog zou gelukkig maken.  
Maar na de jaren bij mijn oma te zijn, had ik mijn mening veranderd. Ik wou niet weglopen van mijn problemen. Ik wou ze bestrijden. Ik wou het leven leiden waarvan ik zolang van droomde. Een huisje aan het strand, een liefhebbende echtgenoot en spelende kinderen rondom mij. Ik wou iets hebben wat ik in mijn kindertijd nooit had gekend. Een hechte familie. Ikzelf had het nooit gehad en dus wou ik dat graag aan mijn eigen kinderen geven. Dus mijn koppigheid (het enige wat ik van mijn vader had geërfd) had mijn deels uit die donkere gedachten gesleurd.

Ineens voelde ik een getintel op mijn rechterwang. Robert bracht me uit mijn trance. Hij staarde mij gespannen aan.

"Had je dat echt gewild? Wilde je echt mee uit het leven stappen?"vroeg hij me.  
Het leek bijna of hij gekwetst was door mijn aarzeling.

"Ooit heb ik het overwogen. Om ook te vluchten uit dit leven. Het leek geen zin meer te hebben. Het leven had mij niets meer te bieden."

Robert leek echt gekweld door mijn antwoord.

"Maar toen vond ik mijn oma en leerde ik weer opnieuw te leven. Ik vond een doel in mijn bestaan. En ik hoop dat ik dat doel ooit zal bereiken."

"Wat is je doel?"

Ik staarde naar hem en glimlachte heel lichtjes naar hem.

"Een familie hebben. Een man en kinderen hebben die ik graag zie en die mij ook lief hebben. Ik wil hebben wat ik nooit zelf heb gehad en ik wil mijn kinderen tonen wat een liefhebbende familie is."  
Robert lachte naar me terug. Maar zijn lach was wel veel groter dan die van mij.

"En ik ben zeker dat je dat zal hebben op een dag. Die man en die kinderen zullen niet weten wat hen overkomt. Zo'n lieve, bezorgde, lachende en schattige moeder. Alle andere gezinnen zullen jaloers zijn op jullie geluk."

"Ik hoop het toch."zuchtte ik.  
Robert streelde weer mijn wangen.

"Lizzie, het betekent veel voor me dat je dit allemaal hebt durven delen met me. Ik weet dat het niet makkelijk voor je geweest is. Maar vertrouw me maar. Het verleden ligt nu achter je. Ik ben er nu voor je en ik zal je niet loslaten. Ik zal er altijd voor je zijn."

Voorzichtig leunde hij zijn voorhoofd tegen de mijne. Hij stond nog nooit zo dicht bij mij. Kriebels begonnen zich te ontwikkelen in mijn buik. Ik had dit nog nooit van mijn leven gevoelt. En ik kon een lach niet onderdrukken. Nog nooit had iemand zo iets tegen me gezegd. En het gaf me zo'n geweldig gevoel. Dit zou eeuwig mogen duren.  
Een geeuw ontsnapte me. Ik keek even naar de klok aan de muur. Het was al 11.30. Zo laat al.

"Ik denk dat het beter is dat ik nu ga. Je bent doodop."zei Robert en stond recht om te vertrekken.  
Paniek schoot door mijn hele lijf. Hij mocht niet weg gaan. Ik had hem nodig.

"Nee, ga nog niet weg. Blijf nog even, alsjeblieft?" Robert keek me even aan en zette zich toen weer neer.

"Wees niet bang. Ik blijf zolang je me nodig hebt." Ik ontspande me weer en vleide me weer tegen Robert aan.

"Probeer wat te slapen. Je hebt het nodig. Het was een zware dag voor je."zei hij liefkozend.

Gerustgesteld legde ik mijn hoofd neer tegen zijn borstkas met zijn armen om me heen. En niet veel later dwarrelde ik weg in een heerlijke droom.


	8. Chapter 8

Hoofdstuk 8

Een streepje zonlicht kwam door het gordijn glippen. Het getintel van de zonnestralen wekte mij uit een prachtige droom. Wat een zonde dat het voorbij was.  
Heel even voelde had ik nog het gevoel op het strand te liggen met een adonis naast mij gelegen. Genietend van de zon en van elkaar.  
Ik draaide me een beetje en strekte mijn arm uit, zoekend naar hem. Toen ik de warmte niet voelde waar ik naar zocht,schoot ik op.

Ik lag in het midden van mijn bed alleen, lakens verspreid en verkreukeld. Waar was Robert naartoe? Ik dacht dat ik in zijn armen in slaap was gevallen. Hij zei toch dat hij ging blijven? Waar was hij toch? Angst en paniek begon bezit te nemen van mijn lichaam. Opeens voelde ik iets hards naast me liggen. Een vel papier dubbel geplooid lag naast mijn hoofdkussen. Mijn naam stond op de voorkant geschreven in een mooi handschrift. Ik pakte het papier en vouwde het open.

_Liefste Lizzie,_

_Het spijt me dat ik er niet ben bij je ontwaken. Hoewel ik heel graag bij jou gebleven was, heb ik vandaag zo te zien nog andere verplichtingen. David heeft vanmorgen gebeld om te zeggen dat hij mij verwachtte op de set. De opnames waren veranderd. Ik beloof je dat zodra de opnames erop zitten , ik mij direct begeef naar jou. Ik heb nu al heimwee naar je terwijl ik deze brief schrijf en je nog een laatste keer bewonder. Mijn prachtige, slapende engel. Ik verlang al om je weer in mijn armen te voelen. Tot gauw_

_Veel liefs, Robert_

Een zalig gevoel spreidde zich door mijn hele lichaam.  
Hij had me niet in de steek gelaten. Ik had helemaal niet meer gedacht aan de film en aan zijn andere verplichtingen. Ik had enkel gedacht aan mijn eigen noden. Het was zo lief dat hij mij een briefje had achter gelaten. En ik moest me geen zorgen maken. Vanavond zou hij terug komen. Ik vermoedde toch vanavond want zo'n filmopnames kunnen hele dagen duren.  
Ooit had iemand eens verteld dat je als acteur meer moet wachten dan eigenlijk acteren. Meer dan de helft van je tijd zat te wachten tot iemand je kwam halen om je naar de set te halen. Misschien moest ik eens vragen aan Robert of dat waar was. Ik kon niet meer wachten tot vanavond.

Ik voelde me zo leeg zonder hem. Het klinkt echt erg cliché maar het voelde gewoon zo. Ik heb me al jaren niet meer zo goed gevoeld. Toen ik gisteren daar in zijn armen lag, het was alsof hij al mijn demonen had verjaagd en ik eindelijk eens wat rust kreeg. Ik was in mijn Utopia beland en hij was mijn beschermer.  
Ik ging naar de badkamer om mijn rug weer te inspecteren. De striemen waren al niet meer zo rood als voorheen. Lichtroze strepen waren nu zichtbaar over gans mijn rug. Met een beetje geluk zou je de littekens amper kunnen zien. Mijn rug was nog altijd gevoelig maar niet meer zo erg als voorheen. Hopelijk na een paar dagen zou de pijn weg zijn.

Ik bekeek me eens in de spiegel. God, ik zag er niet uit. Ik zag er nog bleker uit dan gewoontelijk en ik leek afgevallen te zijn. Ik moet toegeven dat ik de laatste tijd niet veel at dus verbaasd mocht ik niet zijn. Niet te geloven dat Robert me zo had gezien en niet direct was weggevlucht. Zeker in deze kledij! Gelukkig dat hij nog niet mijn rug had gezien. Dat is iets wat ik nog liever verberg van hem.  
Plots begon mijn maag te rommelen. Daar zou ik nu iets aan moeten doen. Ik verzorgde eerst mijn rug en ging daarna ontbijt maken.

...

Het was al 8 uur en Robert was nog altijd niet gekomen.  
De hele dag had ik geprobeerd om mijn gedachten te verzetten. Ik had mijn flat van kop tot teen opgeruimd en gekuist. Ik had mezelf ook een beetje opgefleurd. Een goed verkwikkende douche, nagels verzorgd, haar gewassen. De hele inboedel was eens opgefrist. Maar om de 2 minuten kropen de gedachten van Robert weer te voorschijn. De laatste 2 uur leek ik iedere seconde te hebben geteld. Mijn zelfgemaakte lasagne leek al koud te worden in de oven. Ik wist niet of hij ging blijven eten en al gegeten had. Maar voor de zekerheid had ik toch iets kleins voorzien.

Ik zat ongeduldig te wachten in sofa. Och, waar bleef hij toch. Hij was het toch niet vergeten. Of hij had dan toch ingezien dat ik een hopeloos geval was en van gedachte verandert.  
Dan had hij tenminste het fatsoen moeten hebben om haar te bellen. Liever gedumpt worden via de telefoon dan zomaar in de steek gelaten worden zonder boe of bah. Maar ik leek mij te herinneren dat ik hem nooit mijn nummer had gegeven. Ja, ik sprong nogal vlug tot conclusies. En meestal waren mijn conclusies dan ook wel vaak verkeerd. Een slechte gewoonte van me.

Ik stond op en begon te ijsberen in de kamer. Stilzitten leek niet te helpen met de zenuwen. Af en toe gluurde ik even door het raam hopend om een glimp op te vangen van die prachtige bruine haren van hem. Zijn beroemde lokken kon iedereen van kilometers afstand herkennen. Maar helaas geen spoor te bekennen van hem. De teleurstelling begon steeds te groeien in mij. Sinds wanneer had een man zoveel macht over mij gehad. Laat ik daar een eerlijk antwoord op geven. Nog nooit!  
Door mijn vader had ik mannen altijd gemeden als de pest. Zodat ik niet opnieuw het slachtoffer zou worden. Er stonden al genoeg littekens op mijn lichaam.  
Maar met Robert was het totaal de andere wereld. Ik zou aarde en hemel verplaatsen voor hem. De grootste stromen trotseren,een bank overvallen, oog in oog staan met de grootste python die er bestaat (p.s. ik ben als de dood voor slangen en andere reptielen). Praktisch alles zou ik doen. En dat zou ik vroeger nooit voor iemand anders gedaan hebben en al zeker niet voor een man.

Ik was ondertussen aan mijn raam gaan zitten en zat de staren naar buiten. De zon was bijna verdwenen en het nachtleven van Los Angeles begon op te komen. Ik woonde niet in het volle centrum van LA maar toch dicht genoeg om af en toe wel eens een gevecht of twee te horen. Auto's passeerden voordurend. Waar bleef hij toch?

En plots ging de bel. Verward kwam ik uit mijn dagdroom. Ik had hem toch niet zien aankomen. Gretig stond ik op en snelde naar de deur. En inderdaad, achter mijn voordeur stond één van de meest gewilde mannen ter wereld en hij was van mij. Een beetje bezitterigheid was wel gepast.

"Hey, schoonheid"zei hij al lachend.

Hoe was het mogelijk. Hij was hier nog maar 5 seconden en ik was al aan het blozen.

"Weet je dat je erg schattig bent als je dat doet."

Ik gooide me in zijn armen en greep hem stevig vast.

"Je heb dat inderdaad al eens vermeld"  
Ik rook zijn heerlijke aftershave en duwde mijn gezicht nog dichter tegen hem aan.

"Ik heb je gemist."fluisterde ik zachtjes.

Hij boorde zijn gezicht tussen mijn lange lokken en leek ook mijn geur op te nemen in zich.

"Je weet niet half hoeveel ik jou heb gemist. Ik was er echt niet met mijn gedachte erbij vandaag. Kristen moest mij om de haverklap wakker schudden of mij erop attent maken dat we op set stonden."

"Sorry dat ik je van je werk weerhield."  
Hij leunde een klein beetje van me weg en tilde mijn kin omhoog zodat ik hem aankeek.

"Verontschuldig je nooit meer daarvoor. Mocht ik mogen kiezen, zou ik de hele dag bij jou gebleven zijn. Je moet niet met me inzitten. Dat is mijn job, oké?"zei hij heel serieus.

Ik knikte en legde mijn hoofd weer tegen hem aan. Ik voelde een vederlichte kus op mijn kruin en lachte stilletjes.

"Heb je al gegeten?"vroeg ik hem.

"Om eerlijk te zijn niet. Toen we klaar waren met filmen , heb ik direct een taxi genomen naar hier. Ik zat met andere dingen in mijn hoofd."

"Wel, ik heb lasagne gemaakt. Hij is ondertussen wel afgekoeld maar ik kan het weer opwarmen als je wilt. Tenminste als je het lust natuurlijk want ik wist niet of…"

Robert legde mij het zwijgen op door twee vingers op mijn lippen te plaatsen.

"Lasagne lijkt me erg aantrekkelijk. En zeker als je het zelf gemaakt hebt."  
Ik nam zijn hand van mijn mond weg en leidde hem naar mijn keukentje.


	9. Chapter 9

Hoofdstuk 9

Ik was weer aan het werken, de vloer aan het boenen.  
Mijn paar dagen verlof waren alweer voorbij. Het was zo'n zonde. Ze waren voorbij geracet. De laatste paar dagen waren echt heaven.  
Die avond dat hij terug kwam, hebben we uren gepraat. Van serieuze onderwerpen tot de grootste onnozelheden. Hij bleef tot ik in slaap was gevallen en de dagen daarna kwam hij elke keer weer na zijn opnames. En altijd had hij een reuze honger.  
Hij had de eerste keer ongeveer de helft van de lasagne volledig zelf opgegeten. Ik moet je zegen dat ik wel een heel grote schotel had klaar gemaakt. Zo te zien was er iemand wel fan van mijn kookkunsten. Dus maakte ik iedere avond iets lekkers klaar voor hem. En wat ik ook klaarmaakte, het leek hem altijd te smaken. Het was een genot om hem te zien eten.

Hij leek erg oplettend te zijn en echt geboeid door wat ik allemaal vertelde. We probeerde de moeilijke onderwerpen te vermijden. Dus familie en jeugd werd zo min mogelijk besproken. Toch die van mij.

Hij vertelde een klein beetje over zijn familie. Dat zijn moeder in de modewereld werkte en zijn vader iets met auto's deed.  
Hij had nog twee oudere zussen: Victoria en Elizabeth( heel toevallig). Hij had me ook eens een foto getoond. Ze stonden met z'n vijven ergens op een brug, allemaal met een glimlach die reikte tot hun oren. Robert stond in het midden tussen zijn ouders en naast elke ouder stond nog eens een zus.

Het leek een erg gelukkig gezin te zijn. Zijn moeder leek me echt een vriendelijke vrouw. Ze had haar arm stevig rond Robert gedrapeerd. Een echt mama's kindje (hoewel hij het niet graag toegaf.) Zijn zussen waren ook heel mooie meisjes. Schoonheid liep duidelijk in de familie.  
Victoria was de oudste; vijf jaar ouder dan Rob. Zij had lang bruin haar en ongeveer dezelfde ogen als Robert. Zij werkte in een reclamebureau.  
Elizabeth was dan een heel andere. Ze had lang blond haar en had groene ogen. Lizzy was drie ouder dan haar 'broertje' en had een bandje waar ze mee optreed.

Zijn vader intrigeerde me. Op het eerste gezicht was er niet veel op te merken aan de heer Pattinson. Maar de manier hoe hij tussen zijn familieleden stond, toonde duidelijk dat hij erg veel van zijn gezin hield. Zo zag een echte familie uit.  
Ik had het even moeilijk op dat moment. Ik probeerde wanhopig het te verbergen voor Robert maar hij leek een speciaal zintuig te hebben die aanvoelde wanneer ik met iets zat. Hij leek altijd door te hebben wanneer ik me niet al te goed voelde.  
Hij nam de foto uit mijn handen en sloot mij in zijn armen. Hij zei niets. Het enige wat hij deed was zachtjes over mijn rug wrijven. Er waren ook geen woorden nodig. Hij begreep me en wist hoe mij te sussen. Grotendeels spraken we over onze hobby's en de dingen die ons bezig hielden.  
In het bijzonder hield hij van gewoon vraagantwoordspelletjes te spelen. Het leek geen einde te komen aan zijn vragen.

_"Wat is je lievelingskleur?"vroeg hij mij. _

_"Waarom wil je dat nu weten?" _

_"Gewoon, ik wil alles over je weten. Dus we beginnen met iets simpel. Wat is je lievelingskleur?" _

_"Ik heb niet echt een lievelingskleur." _

_"Maar als je toch moest kiezen…" _

_"Als ik toch zou moeten kiezen zou het waarschijnlijk rood zijn. Maar het is een nek aan nekrace met blauw." _

_"Lievelingsdier?" __"Een kat."_

_"Waarom een kat?" _

_"Katten zijn erg mooie, sierlijke dieren. Maar ze zijn ook erg mysterieus en sluw. Als ze iets willen, zullen ze alles doen om het te krijgen." _

_"Lijkt meer een beschrijving van jezelf." _

_"Robert!" _

_"Wat! Je bent erg mooi. Nee, schrap dat. Je ben prachtig, je bent sierlijk zijn. Zelfs als je valt, val je met een soort elegantie. Je bent mysterieus en je ben ook koppig. Als je iets wilt, zul je ervoor gaan." _

_"Dat denkt jij." zei ik stilletjes. Misschien was ik dat vroeger.  
Maar de laatste tijd was mijn moed en doorzettingsvermogen ver te zoeken. _

_"Dat denkt ik niet. Dat weet ik."fluisterde hij me terwijl hij mijn hand in de zijne nam.  
We keken een tijdje nietszeggend naar elkaar. Het was hij die de stilte weer verbrak. _

_"Lievelingsbloem?" "Een lelie." _

_"Lievelingssteen?" Een saffier."_

Het duurde uren vooraleer hij stopte met vragen te stellen. De volgende dag nam ik hem op de rooster.  
Ik stelde exact dezelfde vragen. Echt origineel was ik niet echt. Zijn antwoorden waren blauw, een leeuw, rozen, smaragd…  
We bleken toch een paar dingen gemeen te hebben.  
Één avond waren we volledig aan het opgaan in films. Hij leek niet echt te begrijpen dat Twilight echt mijn favoriete film was. Hij dacht dat ik dit zei gewoon om hem een plezier te doen. Wat ik duidelijk niet deed. Het was echt mijn lievelingsfilm. Eerst was het the Lord of the Rings.  
Toen hij vroeg naar mijn lievelingsacteur, keek ik hem aan alsof hij een hamer tegen zijn hoofd had gekregen. Hij had hier duidelijk iets gemist.

_"Komaan, Robert. Is dat niet evident?"_

_"Wie is het, Brad Pitt?"_

_"Nee, onnozelaar. Jij!" _Hij geloofde me op het eerste moment niet.

_"Ik kan echt niet je favoriete acteur zijn. Doe toch normaal! Er zijn honderden mannen die beter acteren dan ik." _

_" Of je het nu wilt geloven of niet. Ik spreek de waarheid." _

_"Geef me een andere acteur."  
Hij leek echt zijn eigen capaciteiten niet te waarderen of te erkennen. _

_"Ach, oké. Mijn lievelingsacteur afgezien van jou, is Johnny Depp."zei ik wat gefrustreerd._

En dat deden we bijna alle dagen. Elkaar ondervragen om zo mekaar beter te leren kennen. Het was erg aangenaam bij hem te zijn. Hij pushte me niet en hield de gesprekken erg luchtig met een komische toets. Het waren hemelse uren en ik wou dat ze niet zo snel voorbij waren gegaan.

Nu was ik weer aan het werken dus had ik minder tijd voor hem.  
Iedere dag moet ik minimum 10 uren werken. Ik kwam daardoor later thuis en had ik minder tijd om iets te koken voor hem. En de laatste tijd had hij het ook drukker. Ze zijn nu volop Eclips aan het filmen dus was hij constant op de set. Maar het lukte ons toch om elkaar minstens 1 of 2 keer te zien.

Meestal zagen we elkaar in de cafetaria. Ongeveer rond 1 uur hielden ze een pauze op de set en gingen ze iets eten en drinken. Dan probeerde ik ook in de buurt te zijn van de kantine .  
Meestal kuiste ik eerst de verste gebouwen. Als het dan bijna pauze was, ging ik naar het gebouw waar de cafetaria was en begon ik daar aan mijn klusjes.

De eerste keer dat we elkaar tegen kwamen, probeerde ik hem volledig te negeren. Ik was ook een beetje op mijn hoede. Want ik dacht dat vanaf het moment dat ik hem zou zien, ik mezelf zou verraden. Ik liep snel weg van zijn groepje en verstopte me in de toiletten.  
Niet veel later kwam Robert ook de wc's binnengewandeld. Natuurlijk had ik niet goed opgelet en was ik de herentoiletten ingelopen. Dus kon hij mij makkelijk achtervolgen. Gelukkig was er op dat moment niemand in de wc's. Robert kwam steeds dichter en pinde mij tussen zijn armen tegen de muur. Heel langzaam bracht hij zijn gezicht dichter naar het mijne. Met zijn neus volgde hij de lijn van mijn kin naar mijn kaak tot aan mijn oor.

"Ik zou dat geen tweede keer proberen. Loop niet meer weg van me."fluisterde hij heel zwoel in mijn oor.

Ik voelde zijn lippen tegen mijn oorschelp glijden. Ik was bijna door mijn knieën gezakt. Nog nooit had ik zo iets erotisch meegemaakt in mijn leven. Ik weet dat het voor de meeste van jullie niet veel voorstel. Maar voor mij was het echt een belevenis die mijn hart bijna uit mijn kas liet schieten. En hij raakte mij amper aan. Ik kon geen woord uitbrengen.

"Trouwens, het zou beginnen op te vallen mocht jij telkens verdwijnen als ik binnenkom."zei hij plots.

"O…oké. Begrepen."stotterde ik uit.

"Dat is een lief meisje."

Hij gaf me een lichte kus juist onder mijn oor en verliet toen de toiletten. Ik leek even te zweven op een wolkje.  
Hij had me nog nooit daar gekust. Enkel op mijn voorhoofd en mijn hand. Maar toen hij me daar kuste, schoot er een soort elektriciteitsschok door me. Ik had nooit geweten dat dat plekje zo gevoelig kon zijn. Na weer tot mezelf gekomen te zijn, verliet ik het herentoilet en werkte ik verder.

De volgende keren liep ik niet meer weg. In tegendeel, ik probeerde zo dicht mogelijk bij hem te komen.  
Vaak kwamen we elkaar tegen in de gang. Als hij me dan passeerde, raakte onze handen elkaar heel even. Dat kleine contact deed wonderen voor mij. Ik weet niet of het iets deed bij hem maar die simpele aanraking fleurde vaak mijn dag op.

Josefine en Carmen leken een missie te hebben om mij steeds met meer werk op te zadelen. Ik moest meerdere keren dezelfde karweien doen. Of lieten ze vaak 'per ongeluk' een heleboel viezigheid vallen en dan was ik de gene die het moest opkuisen.  
Maar ik hield mijn mond en deed zo goed mogelijk mijn werk. Ik kon mijn werk nu niet verliezen. Niet enkel meer voor het geld maar ook omdat ik anders Robert niet meer zo zien. En de kans zou dan groter zijn dat we steeds verder van elkaar zouden groeien. En dat wilde ik kosten wat het kost vermijden.  
Dus speelde ik het spelletje mee en werd ik weer het slaafje van 'de koningin en haar poezelige dochter'.


	10. Chapter 10

Hoofdstuk 10

Het spelletje duurde nu al weken.  
We waren in een soort routine gekomen.  
Hij belde me wakker of omgekeerd (het was te zien wie er eerst uit hun bed moest). Op ons werk probeerden we ons zo goed mogelijk te concentreren op het gene wat we moesten doen. Wanneer het dan lunchpauze was, holde ik richting kantine om Rob te kunnen zien. Eenmaal daar aangekomen wachtte ik tot hij kwam zodat we heel even konden genieten van elkaars aanwezigheid. Ook al stonden we soms meters van elkaar vandaan.  
Meestal gingen we zo zitten dat we elkaar konden zien en af en toe kruisten onze blikken. Voor mij was het makkelijk om hem aan te gapen. Er was niemand bij me en ik was niet de enige die hem aankeek. Hij had het iets moeilijker. Soms werd hij betrapt op gappen. Meestal verdween ik dan snel voordat ze doorhadden naar wie hij zat te staren of anders deed ik alsof ik met iets serieus bezig was. Niemand zou toch niet vermoeden dat Robert naar een poetsvrouw zou staren. Daarna gingen we weer gaan werken.

Als we tijd hadden, kwam hij dan naar mijn appartement om te komen eten en daarna nog wat rond te hangen in de zetel. We vertelden dan wat we allemaal hadden meegemaakt. Hoewel hij het meeste vertelde. Meestal had hij meer boeiende dingen te vertellen. Één keer was ik bijna niet meer bijgekomen van het lachen.  
Tijdens de pauze had Carmen het gewaagd aan zijn tafel te komen zitten. Ondanks dat er nog andere personen bij hem zaten, was ze absoluut niet gegeneerd om haar zelf uit te nodigen aan tafel. Voor een heel uur bleef ze maar brabbelen over hoe geweldig hij wel was en hoe spectaculair zijn films waren.

Bleek dat ze de hele tijd met Elijah Wood in haar hoofd zat. Zo te zien had ze nog niet geleerd van de vorige keer. Ze bleef maar doortateren over de monsters (de vreselijke spin die hem bijna had opgegeten) en die prachtige film waar hij bevriend was met een dolfijn. Ik zou in de grond gezakt zijn van schaamte.  
Robert kon er nog wel mee lachen. Na een uur kon hij het wel niet meer aanhoren en maakte hij er korte mette mee_. _

_"Weet je wat? Dat is erg vriendelijk dat je dat allemaal verteld. Als ik Elijah eens tegenkom, zal ik zeker melden dat ik zijn diehard fan heb gevonden."_

En toen was hij vertrokken. Naar het schijnt had ze het niet direct door en heeft ze daar nog een tijdje daar gebleven. Dat hoorde hij later van iemand.  
De volgende dag heeft ze de hele tijd gezeurd en geklaagd bij haar moeder dat ze niet begreep wat hij bedoelde. Ik kon bijna mijn lach niet meer inhouden. Wat een dom kind.! Er zaten waarschijnlijk geen hersenen in haar kop.

We waren nog niet verder durven gaan in onze 'relatie' als je het zo kan noemen.  
Ik durfde niet verder gaan en hij vermoedelijk ook niet. Hij wilde me niet pushen, dacht ik. We knuffelden & af en toe gaf hij me een kus op de wang of voorhoofd.  
Ik had nog nooit initiatief genomen om hem te kussen. Ik had schrik voor zijn reactie. Een deel van me leek op zijn hoede nog altijd te zijn.

Ik heb nooit veel mannen in mijn leven gehad en de weinige die er wel waren, hadden een niet al te beste indruk achter gelaten bij me.  
Mijn vader; dat leek me duidelijk. En de jongens van op mijn school negeerde me altijd of pestte me. Dus was het te verstaan dat ik graag wat afstand hield van het mannelijke geslacht. De afstand die er was tussen mij en Rob, leek dus in één opzicht wel goed. Maar aan de andere kant knaagde er iets in me. Ik wou graag dichter bij hem komen.

Hij speelde altijd safe en een deel van mij begon zich daar aan te irriteren. Ik dacht dat hij me anders behandelde dan de andere meisjes die hij kende. En dat wou ik juist niet. Ik wou gelijk behandeld worden. Net zoals iedereen. Ik vermoede dat als hij een ander meisje zou kennen, hij haar allang 'binnengedraaid' zou hebben. Het is misschien wat grof gezegd maar het is wel wat ik bedoel. Hij zou al veel meer gedaan hebben met haar dan enkel geknuffeld en de lichte kusjes.

Ik had nog nooit een echte zoen gekregen. Één vol op de lippen waarvan je binnenste helemaal door elkaar wordt gehaald en je hoopt dat hij voor eeuwig duurt. Ik heb het al gelezen in verschillende boeken, gezien in verschillende films en gehoord van andere mensen. Maar zelf had ik het nog nooit mee gemaakt.  
Gedeeltelijk omdat niemand geïnteresseerd was in mij en anderzijds omdat ik het absoluut niet wou. Er was niemand die voldeed aan mijn eisen om mij m'n eerste zoen te geven. Ik had dan ook nog nooit iets gevoeld voor een jongen.

Maar met Robert was dat anders. Hij vulde mij aan, hij deed me voelen alsof ik het dierbaarste was die hij kende, een pracht van een parel tussen alle andere rotsblokken. Hij deed me zweven. En ik wou van hem mijn eerste kus krijgen.  
Maar ik wist niet hoe ik dat moest aanmaken. Ik hoopte dat hij de eerste stap zou zetten maar hij bleef maar op dat ene punt hangen. Ik zou toch moeten proberen een paar hints te laten vallen over hoe ik nu over hem sta. Wat mijn gevoelens zijn en hoe ik verder wil gaan.  
Want zoals het er nu uit zie, zal ik moeten wachten tot de varkens vliegen vooraleer ik een echte zoen krijg.

...

Ondertussen was ik al aan beland aan gebouw nummer 6. Het had gisteren gestormd en daarom mocht ik nogmaals de ramen eens lappen. Wat was ik dit werk toch beu. Ik begon echt respect te krijgen voor de mensen die dit iedere dag deden, voor een echte job.  
Ik hoopte nog altijd dat ik ooit uit dit oord zou raken en mijn droom als script writer zou vervullen. Maar voorlopig zat ik hier nog vast.  
Ik was zo bezig met te dromen en de ramen te kuisen dat ik niet merkte dat er iets vreemds lag op mijn poetskarretje. Ik merkte het pas toen ik eens mijn water moest verversen. Er lag een klein doosje tussen mijn waslappen. Het was verpakt in een felgroen papier. Ik zocht naar een naamkaartje of een bewijs dat dit niet voor mij bestemd was.  
Uiteindelijk vond ik niets dus maakte ik maar het pakje open. Binnenin zat er een doosje gevuld met chocolaatjes. Heerlijke bonbons in verschillende soorten. En ze waren dan nog eens gemaakt van echte Belgische chocolade! Bovenop lag er een klein briefje.

_Om je weer eens te laten smullen van de leuke herinneringen. Ga naar B4, kamer 7._

Het was dus duidelijk voor mij bedoeld, dat pakje.  
Wat was hij toch van plan dacht ik bij mezelf. Wanneer heeft hij de kans gehad om dit op mijn karretje te deponeren. En stel dat hij de verkeerde kar had genomen. Hoe zou dat geëindigd zijn?  
Ik stopte het papiertje in mijn schort en vertrok naar gebouw 4. Binnenin me begon het al te kribbelen. Ik ben van nature geen nieuwsgierig kind. Maar nu stond ik op de toppen van mijn tenen om te weten te komen wat hij nu weer van plan was.

Eenmaal gearriveerd in gebouw 4 holde ik naar kamer 7. Dat was toch een voordeel van constant te moeten werken. Ik kende bijna alle gebouwen van buiten. Aan de deurklink van kamer 6 hing er een envelop te wachten. Ik nam het op en scheurde het open. Binnenin zat er opnieuw een klein briefje en iets blauws.  
Ik haalde het blauwe voorwerp eruit en mijn adem bleef hangen in mijn keel. Daar, in het midden van mijn handpalm, lag een prachtige saffier te schitteren. Het was in de vorm van een druppel geslepen en hing aan een kleine zilveren ketting. Ik kon niet geloven dat hij mij een saffier had gegeven. Dit kon niet waar zijn. Ik opende het papiertje.

_Een steen zo blauw als de zee, verbleekt tegenover jouw schoonheid. Volgende halte: gebouw 8, kamer 16._

Ik bekeek de saffier nog eens goed.  
Hij was echt betoverend. Hij schitterde zo prachtig in het beetje zonlicht dat in de gang scheen. Diep, donkerblauw en naar mijn ogen perfect geslepen. Ik was natuurlijk geen kenner. Ik verstopte de ketting ook in mijn schort( het zou nogal wat opvallen mocht ik plots met zo'n steen rond mijn hals rondlopen) en liep nu naar het volgende gebouw.  
Het lag wat ver gelegen dus liep ik wat sneller naar mijn bestemming. Aangekomen bij kamer 16 was er op het eerste moment niets te zien. Maar toen spotte ik iets aan het raamkozijn. Een schitterende lelie lag aan het raam met nogmaals een briefje erbij.

_Een bloem kan verwelken maar mijn liefde voor jou gaat door tot in de eeuwigheid. Gebouw 6, kamer 2._

Mijn hart leek even niet meer tot leven te komen. Hoe hij zo romantisch kon zijn, dat had ik zelfs niet kunnen inbeelden in mijn mooiste dromen.  
Ik bleef maar staren naar dat ene woord: liefde. Hij had nog nooit met zoveel woorden zijn gevoelens geuit. Eigenlijk had hij dat nog nooit gedaan. Hij voelde liefde voor me. Ik bleef een hele tijd maar naar dat papiertje staren met de lelie in mijn handen. Heel even leek ik niet meer op deze planeet te leven. God, zelfs niet meer in dit universum.

Plots leek ik mij ook te realiseren waar ik nu naar to moest. Gebouw 6, kamer 2.  
Dat was waar ik oorspronkelijk aan het werken was vooraleer ik aan deze schattenjacht was begonnen. Ik snelde richting gebouw 6. Het leek me niet te deren dat sommige me aanstaarde. Ik wou zo snel mogelijk mijn volgende clue vinden. En stiekem hoopte ik dat hij uiteindelijk daar zou sta wachten om me.  
Niet veel later stormde ik kamer 2 terug binnen. Hij was nog altijd zoals ik hem had achtergelaten. Mijn karretje op dezelfde plaats, waslap op de tafel, emmer op een stoel. Teleurstelling begon bezit te nemen van me. Via het raam kwam er een lichte blies de kamer in gevlogen. Door die wind kwam een blaadje mijn richting gestuurd. Ik had het niet opgemerkt. Het papiertje bleef aan mijn broekpijp haperen en ik bukte me om het op te rapen.  
Er stonden slechts twee woorden op geschreven.

_Achter je!_

Een gegrinnik was hoorbaar vanachter me en ik draaide me vliegenvlug om.

"Ik dacht dat je nooit zou komen."zei hij met een enorme smile op zijn gezicht.

Hij stond daar met zijn armen open als een soort uitnodiging voor mij. En die aanvaarde ik maar al te graag. Ik snelde naar hem toe en sprong in zijn armen. Door de kracht vielen we bijna op de grond.

"Heb je me zo hard gemist?"vroeg hij. Ik kneep hem dichter bij me.

"Ik mis je de hele tijd."  
Rob reageerde niet maar legde gewoon zijn hoofd op de mijne.

"Dank je… voor dit alles."

"Ik ben blij dat je het leuk vond." Ik keek naar hem op.

"Hoe kan ik dit niet leuk vinden? Het was prachtig. Al die briefjes, je hebt er mijn hart mee weggesmolten."

Hierbij verscheen weer die goddelijke glimlach van hem weer.

"Zo lief. Er heeft nog nooit iemand zo iets voor mij gedaan."

Ik duwde me weer tegen hem aan, mijn hoofd tegen zijn schouder.

"Niet dat ik ondankbaar wil klinken, maar waarom heb je dit gedaan?"vroeg ik voorzichtig.

"Ik dacht dat je het nooit zou vragen. Wel, ik zat zo te denken. We zijn al een paar weken samen…"  
Ik staarde hem aan.

"Zijn we dat? Ik wist daar helemaal niets van!"zei ik met een nogal duidelijke sarcastische ondertoon. Hij lachte.

"Wel, honey. Dan zeg ik het je nu. We zijn dus al een paar weken samen. Maar eigenlijk hebben we nog nooit een echte date gehad."

Nu keek ik heb echt verbaasd aan. Waarom kwam hij nu opeens met dat idee opzetten.

"Dus dit is mijn manier om je mee uit te vragen. Heb je geen zin om morgen met mij iets te gaan eten?"

De verbazing werd alleen maar groter. Deed hij al deze moeite gewoon om mij mee uit eten te vragen.

"Je heb die allemaal gedaan enkel en alleen om me mee uit te vragen?" vroeg ik hem.  
Zijn lach verdween en twijfel stond nu op zijn voorhoofd geschreven.

"ja?" zei hij voorzichtig.  
Hij leek echt bang voor mijn reactie.

Een brede glimlach verscheen om mijn gezicht en ik sloeg mijn armen rond zijn nek. Ik duwde hem dichter naar me toe en plantte mijn lippen tegen zijn wang.

"Natuurlijk wil ik mee met je!"

Ik kuste hem nog eens op zijn andere wang en nogmaals op zijn kin. Ik kon onmogelijk hoger komen met mijn lippen zonder hem bijna op de vloer te duwen. Hij leek niet afgeschrikt te zijn door mijn plotse reactie. Ik was ook nog nooit zo uitbundig geweest bij hem.

"Gelukkig, ik dacht even dat je me ging laten stikken."

"Jamais de ma vie."fluisterde ik.

"Wat zei je?" Ik grinnikte.

"Ik dacht je Frans kon."

"Maar een klein beetje. Eigenlijk is het te verwaarlozen."

Ik nam zijn hoofd tussen mijn handen en keek hem recht in de ogen aan.

"Nooit van mijn leven. Nooit van mijn leven zal ik je laten stikken."zei ik heel zachtjes.  
Zijn blik brandde in de mijne. Hij tilde zijn ene hand op en streelde zachtjes mijn wang.

"Goed want ik ben dat ook niet van plan. Ik kom je morgen om 8 uur halen."

Hij kuste mijn voorhoofd en liep toen richting de deur.

"En ik zou het erg fijn vinden mocht je die ketting dragen die ik je gegeven heb."  
Plots dook er een gedachte in me op.

"Waar ga we gaan dineren?"

"Dat is een verassing."

"Maar wat moet ik aantrekken?" riep ik wat paniekerig.

"Geen paniek, het komt wel in orde."hoorde ik nog net in de verte.


	11. Chapter 11

Hoofdstuk 11

Ik liep al de hele dag te ijsberen in mijn slaapkamertje.  
Al mijn kleren lagen verspreid op mijn bed(wat ook niet veel was). Hoe kon hij mij dat aandoen? Hij wist dat ik nog nooit een date heb gehad. Ik liep volledig in het duister.  
Ik had al alles geprobeerd. Topjes, T-shirts, sweaters, broeken, rokjes… Ik had zelfs mijn enige kleedje gepast. Maar niets leek mij aan te staan. Voorlopig liep ik rond in mijn ondergoed(een zwarte simpele bh met een jongensbroekje) en mijn ketting. Mijn outfit moest toch passen bij die steen. Dus alles wat vloekte bij blauw was al gediskwalificeerd.  
Er bleef ook niet veel meer over.

Ik leek wel op een kieken zonder kop. Ik had geen idee hoe ik dit moest aanpakken. Normaal kon het me niets schelen waarin ik rondliep. Ik ben nooit zo'n typisch 'meisje meisje' geweest. Een gewone broek met een T-shirt was al voldoende. En al die make-up en accessoires waren niet voor mij besteed.  
Het was ondertussen al 5 uur gepasseerd. Wat moet ik nu doen dacht ik in mezelf. Ik was op van de zenuwen. Als dat iedere keer zo zou zijn, gingen we gewoon niet meer op date. Of hij moest zeggen waar we naar toe gingen. Dan zou het ook makkelijker zijn om een bepaalde stijl te kiezen.

Ik begon weer alles eens te bekijken en bepaalde items bij elkaar te leggen. Het was hopeloos. Opeens ging de bel.  
Volledig in paniek staarde ik naar de klok. 5.30, hij was veel te vroeg. Wat deed hij nu hier? Vlug nam ik een T-shirt en een jeans om me te bedekken. Ik liep naar de deur en opende hem. Wat een opluchting. Het was niet Robert. Voor de deur stond een jonge gast van ongeveer 20 met een bruin pakketje in zijn handen.

"Bent u miss Vermeersch?"

"Ja, dat ben ik. Waarmee kan ik u helpen?"

"Ik heb een pakketje te leveren aan u. Als u hier zou eens willen tekenen, alstublieft?"

Hij gaf me een clipbord en een pen. Ik verwachte helemaal geen pakje.

"Ben je zeker dat het voor mij bestemd is?"vroeg ik verbaasd.

"Jawel juffrouw. Ik heb duidelijke instructies om dit pakje te bezorgen aan miss Vermeersch."

"Oké." Ik tekende zijn blad en nam het pakje over van hem.

"Nog een prettige dag verder."zei hij en vertrok weer.

Nog altijd geen enkel idee wat me juist was overkomen sloot ik de deur en liep weer naar mijn slaapkamer. Het was een pakje van middelmatige grote, verwikkeld in bruine papier. Het voelde heel licht aan dus het zou waarschijnlijk niets breekbaars zijn. Voorzichtig maakte ik het pakje open.  
Binnenin lag er een prachtig jurk. Het was gemaakt van zwart satijn en had maar één schouder. Het was op kniehoogte gemaakt en langs de schouderband waren er allemaal kleine steentjes ingebracht. Rondom de taille waren verschillende lappen stoffen gevlochten. Het was echt oogverblindende jurk. Er lag een briefje bij.

_Ik had al een vermoeden dat je niet echt iets zou vinden. Dus heb ik Kristen om hulp gevraagd.  
Maak je geen zorgen. Ze weet niet dat het voor jou is.  
Ik popel om je te zien, mijn prinses. _

_Liefs, Rob xxx_

Het was gewoon niet te geloven! Wat was hij nog allemaal van plan om met mij te doen. Hij speelde echt graag met mijn voeten. Zo'n betweter!  
Ik bekeek nog eens de jurk. Ik vond het echt een beeldschone jurk. En echt iets voor mij. Niet te veel tierlantijntjes en strikjes. Een gewoon simpel en niet in een te felle kleur. Ik was curieus wat hij Kristen had wijsgemaakt. Een hele zorg was van mijn schouders gevallen.  
Ik borg al mijn andere kledij weg en ging de douche in.

...

Het was bijna 8 uur. Ik stond te trillen op mijn benen van de zenuwen. Het leek echt belachelijk om daar te staan.  
Ik was 21 jaar oud en had nog nooit een afspraakje gehad. Ik voelde me echt een idioot. Ik was al een tijdje klaar met me op te maken. Ik had een lange, relaxerende douche genomen, mijn haar volledig tot in de puntjes verzorgd en mijn make-up aangebracht.  
Normaal doe ik dat nooit maar de gelegenheid schreeuwde ervoor. Ik kon moeilijk als een sloerie naast Robert lopen.

Na lang twijfelen had ik dan besloten om mijn haar eens in krullen te leggen. Mijn oma vond dat altijd zo mooi en ergens had ik eens gehoord dat Rob dat erg aantrekkelijk vond bij een vrouw. Dus ging ik de strijd aan met mijn haren. Na een paar mislukte pogingen en één verbrande vinger was ik uiteindelijk tevreden met het resultaat(en ik was het eerlijk gezegd ook beu om met die krultang te sukkelen).  
Mijn schmink hield ik erg neutraal. Ik was geen fan van al die over bepoederde barbiepoppen dus het was erg basic. Enkel wat oogschaduw, mascara, en een toefje lipglos.  
Daarna heb ik mijn kleed aangetrokken en mijn collier. Ik bekeek mezelf in de spiegel.  
Ik zag er oké uit. Ik zat er alleen een beetje mee in dat je mijn littekens op mijn rug kon zien. Een paar lichtroze lijntjes waren zichtbaar op één van mijn schouders. Ik ging wel met een verhaal kunnen opzetten. Met een geschiedenis als de mijne was dat kinderspel.

De tijd leek zo langzaam te verstrijken. Het maakte me bijna gek. Het was al 5 na 8. Hij was vijf minuten te laat. 'Verman je' dacht ik. Ik begon echt te lijken op een gestoorde vrouw. Please, give me a break! Tien na acht, vijftien na acht. De minuten tikten maar verder. Een ware marteling voor mijn geduld( die ik al niet had).  
Na 20 verschrikkelijk slepende minuten ging eindelijk de bel.  
Halleluja, de redding is nabij! Ik snelde naar de deur en trok hem haastig open.  
God, die verdien ik echt niet! Robert zal er echt zo hot uit. Hij was gekleed in een simpele smoking. Zwart met een donkerblauwe das. Mijn mond hing waarschijnlijk tot aan de grond en mogelijks was ik aan het kwijlen. Hij grinnikte stilletjes en liep naar binnen.

"Het spijt me dat ik laat ben. Maar de paparazzi was me op het spoor. Ik heb ze eerst moeten afschudden. Anders was ik met zekerheid op tijd geweest."  
Ik leek niet op te letten. Ik was nog altijd overdonderd door zijn présence.

"Is alles wel in orde?"vroeg hij en legde zijn hand tegen mijn schouder. Dat leek me wakker te schudden.

"Wat?"vroeg ik verwilderd.

"Je leek niet echt te luisteren naar wat ik zei. Het was alsof je even op een andere planeet stond."

"Het spijt me. Ik was … afgeleidt."zei ik met een lichte bloos.

Misschien zou het niet opvallen door het beetje blus die ik aan had. Ik leek een lichte bloos te ontdekken bij hem ook. Dus ik had toch een effect op hem.

"Jij afgeleidt? Wat moet ik dan zeggen. Je bent echt een plaatje. Beeldschoon in ieder opzicht. Ik ben niets in vergelijking met jou."

Jaja, de bloos was weer bezig met zijn opmars.

"Dat komt merendeels door jou. Bedankt voor de jurk. Hij is echt prachtig."

Robert kwam dichter naar me toe en nam mijn handen in de zijne.

"Graag gedaan. Ik zei toch dat het in orde zou komen."zei hij met zo'n verleidelijke stem dat ik het bijna had begeven.

Hij bracht mijn handen tot zijn lippen en kuste ze zachtjes.

"Ben je klaar om te vertrekken?"

"Absoluut"giechelde ik.  
Hij nam mijn arm in de zijne en begeleide me naar de deur.


	12. Chapter 12

Hoofdstuk 12

Ik ging die gast nog eens vermoorden. Het was echt ongelofelijk wat hij allemaal deed voor me.

Ik zat nu in één van de beste franse restaurants die er waren in Los Angeles. Of kortom de beste want zoveel franse zaken waren er niet te vinden in Amerika. Hij wilde me nog eens verwennen met de franse delicatessen. Ik had hem eens in één van onze vele gesprekken verteld dat mijn grootmoeder zo goed Frans kon koken.  
Dus hij zocht en zocht naar een franse zaak en reserveerde twee plaatsen. Kon hij echt nog schattiger zijn.  
Ik ga maar niet te snel spreken. Want met hem weet je nooit.

We werden ontvangen door een zeer vriendelijke dame. Misschien iets te vriendelijk in mijn opzicht. Ze had enkel oog te hebben voor Robert. Het leek echt op die restaurantscene uit Twilight.  
Echt gênant. Nu weet ik hoe Bella zich zou hebben gevoeld( mocht ze echt bestaan hebben natuurlijk). Mijn geluk dat Rob haar straal negeerde.  
We werden naar een tafeltje gebracht ergens achterin het restaurant. Gezellig en uit het zicht van de meeste mensen.

Ik was wel niet te enthousiast geweest toen ik de prijzen zag. Want net zoals het een echte Frans restaurant past, waren de prijzen niet echt lachertjes. En hij wist hoe ik dacht over geld. Als het echt niet nodig was, moet je het niet spenderen. Maar hij lachte mijn commentaar weg en zei dat ik mij geen zorgen moest maken. Hij ging betalen. Alsof ik dacht dat ik hier mijn geld zou moeten bovenhalen. Maar ik was ook wel bezorgd om zijn portemonnee.  
Als voorgerecht bestelde ik 'Coquille St-Jacques', als hoofdgerecht 'Canard' en als dessert 'un duet de chocolat'. Je had wel kunnen verwachten dat ik iets met chocolade zou bestellen voor toetje. Robert leek verloren te lopen in al die franse termen dus bestelde hij exact hetzelfde als ik.  
Terwijl we wachtten op ons eten begon ik alle termen te vertalen voor hem en bepaalde technieken uit te leggen. Hij leek oprecht interesse te tonen.

Laat me maar zeggen dat het eten zijn geld waard was. De Coquilles waren perfect gebakken en die saus erbij excellent qua smaak. En die eend, zo lekker. Maar ik was een beetje bevooroordeeld want ik heb altijd graag eend gegeten. Robert leek ook duidelijk van zijn eten te genieten. Hij had nog nooit coquilles gegeten wat mij wel verbaasde. Maar het leek hem echt te smaken.  
Maar toen kwam 'le moment suprême.' Dat dessert, dat was de hemel op een bord geserveerd.  
Die chocolademousse was zo lekker. En dat chocoladegebakje. Een culinair orgasme noemde ik dat. Robert leek meer te genieten van mijn genot dan van zijn eigen eten. Hij staarde me de hele tijd aan. Na een tijdje had ik er schoon genoeg van.

"Smaakt je dessert je niet?"vroeg ik hem.

Zijn glimlach werd nog breder.

"Nee. Het is absoluut verrukkelijk."zei hij. Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen.

"Maar je hebt amper je bord aangeraakt. Hoe kan je dan zeggen dat het je smaakt?"

"Wie zegt dat ik het over het eten heb? Jij bent veel zaliger dan ieder welk gerecht dat ze hier voorschotelen."

Mijn kaken begonnen weer felrood te worden. Waarom moest hij dat zeggen en waarom had hij zo'n effect op mij? Toen besloot ik maar met hem mee te spelen.

"Zelfs beter van roomijs?" Hij lachte.

"Ja, zelfs beter dan de beste roomijs die er bestaat."

"Ik denk dat je een beetje teveel wijn op hebt. Je bent onzin aan het uitkramen." Hij grinnikte stilletjes.

"Jij maffe meid. Ik zou nooit onzin vertellen tegen jou."

"Wedden van wel?"daagde ik hem uit.

Hij leek die opmerking te negeren en iets dichter bij me te komen zitten. Hij stak een paar lokken haar echter mijn oor en staarde mij intensief aan in de ogen. Ik leek even niet op mijn gemak.

"Weet je dat je er echt prachtig uitzien. Het zou verboden moeten zijn om zo mooi op straat te lopen."

"Je moet echt stoppen met dat te zeggen, Rob" Hij leek verbaasd.

"Waarom zou ik dat doen?"

"Omdat ik daarvan constant moet blozen en omdat het een leugen is."

Zijn volledige gezichtsuitdrukking veranderde in een fractie van een seconde. De lach verdween en een strenge blik kwam te voorschijn.

"Waar haal je dat belachelijke idee vandaan." Ik zuchtte.

"Robert, kijk eens naar me. Ik ben niet zo beeldschoon als jij beweerd. Ik heb niet dat prachtige haar, helderblauwe ogen of die gave huid waar iedereen van droomt. Ik ben een saai, doordeweeks meisje. Niets bijzonders. En op de koop toe ben ik nog eens een kuisvrouw…"

Ik wou nog verder gaan met mijn explicatie maar Robert stopte me door mijn mond te bedekken met mijn hand.

"Stop met die zever te vertellen. Ik wil het niet meer horen. Het zijn allemaal leugens."

Ik probeerde me los te wrikken uit zijn greep maar hij liet het niet toe.

"Nee, je gaat eerst naar mij luisteren en durf me niet te onderbreken.  
Je bent niet saai of doordeweeks. Niet voor mij. Je hebt wel prachtig haar. Mooie lange, bruine lokken waarmee je alles kunt meedoen. Ik hou van je haar.  
Je hebt wel mooie ogen. Misschien geen blauwe ogen maar dat vraag ik niet. Ik hou van je chocoladebruine ogen.  
Je hebt wel een gave huid. Hij is glad en voelt als een veertje aan. Ik hou van je huid."

"Alsjeblieft, zie jezelf niet in zo'n negatief daglicht. Je bent prachtig op jezelf. En dat is wat ik vraag. Geen alledaagse Barbie uit Hollywood waar alles meer fake is dan echt. Ik wil iemand puur, iemand die eerlijk, lief, doorzet en af en toe eens zich kan laten gaan. Iemand die geen komedie speelt. Snap je het niet, Lizzie, Ik wil enkel en alleen jou! Ik hou van je!"

Alles leek stil te vallen. Ik hoorde, voelde en zag niets meer om mij heen. Enkel hij was nog wat ik zag. Hij hield van mij! Hij hield van mij! Niet van een perfecte filmster maar van mij. De tranen liep van mijn wangen maar ik leek het niet door te hebben.  
Robert staarde me aan en voorzichtig leunde hij naar voren. Zijn hoofd en zijn lippen kwamen steeds maar dichter en dichter. Ik sloot mijn ogen wachtend op het moment dat zijn lippen de mijne zou raken. Zijn neustop gleed langzaam over de mijne. Ik voelde zijn adem op mijn gezicht.

"Excuseer, heeft het u gesmaakt?"

Op alle moment moest nu juist die ambetante serveerster aankomen draven om de tafel af te ruimen. Robert trok zich terug en probeerde (met veel moeite) een glimlach te toveren op zijn gezicht.

"Ja, het was echt verrukkelijk. Bedankt."

Dat laatste woord klonk al niet meer te vriendelijk en meer met een sarcastische toon gezegd. De serveerster nam onze borden en ondertussen vroeg Robert de rekening. De sfeer was gebroken. Dankzij die onderbreekster van mijn voeten was die intense atmosfeer verdwenen tussen ons en kon ik wel fluiten achter mijn kus.  
'Wat een pech' dacht ik. Robert betaalde de rekening en we vertrokken terug richting mijn flat.

...

We stonden voor de deur van mijn appartement. De hele rit naar huis hadden we geen woord tegen elkaar gezegd.  
Na die 'bijna kus' leek er een bepaalde soort spanning te hebben ontstaan tussen ons. Het stond me geen enkele moer aan. Ik probeerde het te relativeren en niet aan mijn hart te laten komen. Ik had een geweldige avond gehad. Voor de eerste keer in mijn hele leven voelde ik me zo goed in mijn vel. Zelfs in een jurk, in schoenen met hak van teveel centimeters en meer blote huid dan dat ik ooit had laten zien. Zelfs zo voelde ik mij beter dan ooit. En het kwam allemaal door hem.  
Het bleef nog altijd stil aan beide kanten. Ik draaide me naar hem toe.

"Ik wil je graag bedanken voor deze geweldige avond. Het was echt…"

Ik kon mijn zin zelf niet meer afmaken. Robert nam me in zijn armen en duwde zijn lippen tegen de mijne. Ik leek even van de kaart gesmeten. Het was zo plots, zo onverwacht.  
Ik was altijd bang dat ik nooit zo weten wat te doen maar instinct nam het over van mij. De verwarring verdween en ik genoot van het gevoel. Het was met niets te vergelijken.  
Zijn lippen gleden zo zacht over de mijne. Onze lippen bewogen in een perfect ritme.  
En het beste van alles was dat hij naar chocolade smaakte. Hij nam mijn hoofd tussen zijn handen en duwde me nog iets dichter tegen zich aan. Ik smolt helemaal weg in zijn omhelzing. Robert legde zijn voorhoofd tegen de mijne en keek me aan.

"Wow"brabbelde ik, amper in staat een simpel woord uit te brengen.

"Ik wou dit al voor zo lang doen. Ik kon niet meer wachten"fluisterde hij. Ik glimlachte.

"Ik hou van je, Lizzie. Of je het nu wilt geloven of niet maar ik hou van je met heel mijn hart."

"Ik hou ook van jou, Robert."fluisterde ik terug.

Hij glimlachte, de vreugde druipte bijna van zijn gezicht af. Hij nam me vast en kuste me nog eens.


	13. Chapter 13

Hoofdstuk 13

Hij heeft me gekust! Robert heeft me na al die weken me eindelijk gekust! Ik heb die nacht amper geslapen.  
De hele tijd dwaalde mijn gedachten af naar wat er zich die avond was gebeurd. De vlinders in mijn buik leken van geen ophouden te weten. Dat gekriebel bleef maar door gaan. Echt, het leek gewoon niet reëel. Mijn hele leven had ik nooit echt geluk of succes gekend.  
Alleen mijn groetmoeder bracht me wat vreugde. Maar ik was ervan overtuigd dat ik mijn hele leven alleen zou blijven. En toen kwam hij in mijn leven binnen en draaide de toekomst volledig om.

Ik was echt in de zevende hemel beland. Toch bleef een klein gedeelte van mij nog altijd op zijn hoede. Het leek nu nog altijd rozengeur en mannenschijn. Maar dat kon zo veranderen. Wat als Rob beseft dat ik niet perfect was voor hem. Dat hij die roze bril afzet en al mijn slechte kwaliteiten zag. Hij kon me zo op straat weer zetten. Mij laten vallen als een baksteen. Mijn hart zou dat niet aankunnen. Ik weet niet wat ik dan zou moeten doen. In zak en as zitten, wegkwijnen in mijn herinneringen van hem.  
Mijn leven zou geen zin meer hebben mocht hij mij niet meer zien staan. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en draaide me om in mijn bed.  
'Wat een onnozele gedachte.'dacht ik. 'Zo moet ik niet denken. Je hebt juist de mooiste avond van je leven doorgemaakt en nu ziet je te piekeren over wat er mis zou kunnen gaan.'  
Ik verdong de nare gedachten weg en viel geleidelijk in een rustige slaap, dromend over hem.

De volgende dagen leek ik wel een verliefde puber van 15 jaar weer.  
De hele dag liep ik rond met een lach die bijna mijn gezicht in twee kon splitsen. Ik kon de hele wereld aan. Ik deed mijn werk zonder mopperen en dubbel zo snel als gewoontelijk. Ik begroette iedere persoon die ik tegen kwam en zat bijna altijd te neuriën.  
Josefine en Carmen gedroegen zich heel wantrouwig. Ze begrepen er geen snars van. En als ze vroegen waarom ik zo vrolijk was, was mijn antwoord duidelijk

"Ik heb gewoon een goede dag." Meer moesten ze niet weten.

Die twee tangen hadden geen zaken met mijn persoonlijke deugden. Het leven lachte me toe. Wat ook wel hielp, was dat Robert vaker in mijn beurt was. Hij slenterde vaak door de gangen op zoek naar mij. Als hij me dan gevonden had, verstopte we ons dan in één van de diverse kamers om 'elkaar nog beter te leren kennen'.  
Robert kussen was als de beste taart ter wereld proeven. In ieder opzicht leek hij de perfectie na te streven. Perfecte vorm, smaak textuur. Laat je fantasie de vrije loop maar.  
Hij was zacht en voorzichtig. Als hij me kuste, voelde het aan alsof wij de enige twee levende wezens waren op de planeet. Zijn lippen, ze leken gemaakt enkel voor mij alleen. Hoe hij me kon bezweren met simpelweg zijn lippen, was me een raadsel. Maar het voelde zo goed aan.  
Je mag er zeker van zijn. Robert Pattinson kan zeker en vast kussen. En die tong, och!

We waren eens in de toiletten weer beland en een hevige kussessie was in de aanmaak. Meestal was hij altijd rustig met mij. Maar die keer ging het er iets krachtiger aan toe. Ik genoot met volle teugen ervan. Tot ik plots iets zachts en nats tegen mijn onderlip voelde duwen. Hij vroeg toegang. Eerst wist ik eerlijk gezegd niet wat te doen. Maar na een tweede streling van zijn tong, opende ik geleidelijk aan mijn mond. Hij aarzelde geen moment.  
Ik dacht dat gewoon zoenen al goed voelde. Maar dit was zalig. Hoe hij mijn mond exploreerde en verwende. Niemand kon er tegen op (hoewel ik het met niemand kon vergelijken). Zo verliepen de dagen vliegenvlug. Het leek een avontuur op zich. Werken en proberen zoveel mogelijk bij de persoon te zijn waar ik het meeste van hield. Ik droeg altijd zijn ketting bij me. Ik had hem aan een lange ketting gehangen zodat ik de steen kon verstoppen onder mijn schort. Zo had ik toch altijd een stukje van hem bij me.

...

Het was woensdag en vandaag was het een erg drukke dag voor ons beide. De hele dag had Robert opnames voor Eclips en ik had weer eens een aantal gebouwen onder mijn hoed gekregen. We hadden nog geen kans gehad om elkaar te zien. Ik liep door de gangen, een beetje weg te dromen terwijl ik zat te prutsen met mijn halssnoer.  
Opeens hoorde ik iets, een gemompel gevolgd door een pijnlijk maar bekend gejammer.

"Maar moeder, ik heb het geprobeerd. Hij is niet geïnteresseerd in me. Hij gunt mij geen blik meer." Het was Carmen die zat te klagen.

"Je doet dan niet genoeg je best. Je had ook maar niet zo stom moeten zijn om hem te vergelijken met een andere acteur. Geez, hoe ga jij ooit aan een man raken."

"Kan ik er wat aan doen. Zo beroemd is hij ook weer niet."

Josefine staarde verbaasd naar haar dochter.

"Kind, waar zitten je gedachten! Hij is op dit moment Hollywoods meest begeerde man. Hij is een ster in wording. Alsjeblieft, open je ogen. Als je hem aan de haak slaat, ben je binnen. Dan moet je nooit van je leven meer een waslap aanraken. Je zal bedienden hebben om je huis te kuisen, koks om voor je te koken, babysitters voor op je kinderen te passen. De hele wereld zal aan je voeten liggen als jij zijn vrouw wordt. Vertrouw me, kindje. Met hem heb je een goede echtgenoot in de handen en een ticket tot beroemdheid. We moeten ervoor zorgen dat hij weer interesse toont in je."

Ik lachte in mezelf bij deze gedachte. Robert die interesse heeft voor Carmen. Ha, dat is de grap van het millennium.

"Mama, ik heb van alles geprobeerd. Bij hem gaan zitten, met mijn ogen geknipperd, gelachen met zijn grappen, de kortste rokje aan gedaan die ik heb. Zelfs mijn meest sexy jurk had geen enkel effect op hem. Hij wilt me gewoon niet meer."

Het was even stil in de kamer. Ik hoorde Josefine in haar eigen mompelen.

"Hmm, ik moet wel zeggen dat hij de laatste tijd veranderd is. Ik heb hem al een tijdje geobserveerd. Hij is meer in de buurt en vroeger was hij erg verlegen en meer teruggetrokken. Nu lijkt er iets hem te hebben aangewakkerd. Hij loopt al weken met zo'n grote glimlach op zijn gezicht. Je zou zeggen dat hij teveel botox had gekregen. Ik denk dat hij verliefd is."

Mijn hart sloeg over. Nee, ze zal toch niets weten?

"De manier hoe hij wandelt, lacht, staart in de lucht tijdens de lunch. Die jongen is over zijn oren verliefd."

Carmens ogen sperden open.

"Op wie, moeder?"

"Dat weet ik niet zeker. Anders had ik al iets ondernomen. We moeten erachter komen wie dat meisje is. We laten zo'n tuttebel niet jouw toekomst verknoeien. Maak je geen zorgen, mijn kind. Ik zorg ervoor dat jij mevrouw Pattinson wordt."

Een gegiechel was te horen in het achterkamertje. Ik leek bevroren te zijn op mijn plaats. Ze wist gelukkig niet wie het meisje was. Wat een mazzel.  
Ik moest Robert zo snel mogelijk waarschuwen voor Carmen. Wat een walgelijk idee. Carmen getrouwd met mijn Rob. Alleen de gedachte eraan gaf me de neiging om over te geven.  
Ze deed het enkel voor het geld. Ze hield niet eens van hem. Het kon hun beide niet schelen wie hij was. Als hij maar beroemd, geld en goede looks had. Echt om ziek van te worden.

"Wat doe jij nu hier!"werd er in mijn oor getierd.  
Josefine stond nu voor mij. Snel, een smoes verzinnen.

"Eh, ik heb geen … wasproduct meer voor de vloer te boenen. Is er nog in de achterkamer."

"Weet ik veel, ga zelf maar gaan kijken. En doe voort. Alles moet klaar zijn tegen vanavond."schreeuwde ze tegen me.

Vlug liep ik het waskotje binnen, nam een fles wasproduct en snelde terug naar mijn waskarretje.  
Let op tot Robert hierover hoort.


	14. Chapter 14

Hoofdstuk 14

"Waarom heb je me dat nooit verteld!"

Geïrriteerd nam ik de borden van de tafel en draaide ik hem de rug toe. Hij wist van de plannen van de helse tweeling. Niet te geloven.  
Hij wist ervan en toch hield hij zijn mond en liet hen hun gang doen. Het was toch de bedoeling dat we elkaar alles vertelde.  
Ik smeet de borden iets te hard in de afwasbak en begon aan de afwas. Ik hoorde een stoel verschoven achter mij en lichte voetstappen die mij richting uitkwamen. Twee lange armen gleden langs mijn taille en duwde me tegen hem aan. Ik probeerde me los te wringen maar daar moest hij niets van weten.

"Waar maak je je toch druk over? Maak het nu uit of je het wist? Het doet er niet toe. Hun 'wanhopige avances' werken niet op mij. Ik heb alleen maar oog voor deze prachtige nimf in mijn armen."fluisterde hij in mijn oor. "

Heel zachtjes gleed hij met zijn neustop over mijn hals, heen en weer. Ik kalmeerde geleidelijk aan in zijn armen. Dat was iets dat me ook soms kon ergeren.  
Ik kan nooit lang boos blijven op hem. En dat weet hij maar al te goed. En in tussentijd had hij al een paar trucjes gevonden om mij weer rustig te krijgen. Ik ontspande me in zijn omhelzing en leunde nog iets dichter tegen hem aan . Ik liet de afwas voor wat het was en draaide me naar hem toe, nog altijd gevangen tussen zijn stevige armen.( Wie durft hier te beweren dat hij geen spieren heeft!) Ik legde me armen rondom zijn nek en keek hem geniepig aan.

"Waarom heb je het me toch niet gezegd? Dan zou ik niet zo hebben gefreakt toen ik hun gesprek had opgevangen."

"Ik wou je niet nog meer kopzorgen geven. Ze zijn nu al de roestige spijkers van je doodskist. Ik wou het niet erger maken dan het al was."

Ik bestudeerde zijn gelaat. De sereniteit en echtheid van zijn woorden straalde van hem af. Ik glunderde en dat leek hem ook tot glimlachen aan te zetten.

"Mocht je het nu nog niet weten, ik hou enkel en alleen van jou. Geen enkele mislukte speelpop kan daar iets aan veranderen. En zeker niet één die constant achter mij gat loopt en denkt dat ik in Lord of the Rings speel."  
Ik giechelde bij deze herinnering. Dat was echt goddelijk om zijn gezicht toen te zien.

"Ben ik vergeven voor mijn wansmakelijke vergissing, my lady?"  
God, die puppyoogjes zullen me ooit nog mijn dood worden.

"Goed dan, je bent vergeven."antwoordde ik hem.

Een fractie van een seconde staarde hij naar mijn lippen en ik wist al wat hij wou. Ik stond op mijn tenen en bracht zijn gezicht iets dichter bij mij. Onze lippen raakte elkaar aan en de zo milde kus evolueerde naar een passioneel dramaspel. Wat kan ik zeggen.  
Hij was gewoon perfect en die kussen van hem doen me soms overdrijven in mijn woordenschat. Hij onderbrak de kus en ik kreunde uit frustratie.

"Waarom moet je dat altijd doen?"

"Wat?"vroeg hij nogal speels.

"Altijd je wegtrekken als het juist plezant te worden."

Hij leek echt de gewoonte middenin een kus zich weg te trekken. Het was echt frustrerend soms. En liet ik hem ook altijd duidelijk blijken.

"Gewoon, ik speel graag met je voeten. En je bent snoezig als je gefrustreerd raakt." Ik keek hem verwonderend aan.

"Ik, snoezig? In je dromen waarschijnlijk. En ik heb een licht vermoeden dat je liever mijn lippen prefereert om mee te spelen dan mijn voeten."

Hij lachte die schitterende 'Edward lach' weer. Om door in katzwijn te vallen.

"Altijd zo bijdehands doen. Zo ken ik je weer. Maar eigenlijk wou ik je iets vragen. Ben je morgen avond vrij?"

"Ik geloof van wel. Vanwaar deze vraag, my lord?"

"Omdat ik dan zou vragen om mij te vergezellen op een klein uitstapje, mijn prinses. U zou mij daar zeer mee verblijden."

Ik hield er zo van dat hij zo sprak. Het deed me zo denken aan de ridders uit mijn romans.

"Ik denk dat ik uw aanbod zal accepteren. Naar waar gaat de reis?"

"Dat wordt een verrassing."

"Ah nee! Robert, dat lap je me niet nog een keer. Je weet dat ik niet van verrassingen hou. Deze keer moet je me zeggen waar we naar toe gaan."

Hij leek geamuseerd te zijn door mijn kleine uitbarsting. Mij leek het althans niet grappig.

"Lizzie, maak je toch niet altijd zo'n zorgen daar over. Ik kan je verzekeren dat je het naar je zin zal hebben."

"Daar maak ik me geen zorgen in. Zolang ik maar bij jou ben, zal ik de tijd van mijn leven hebben. Maar ik loop niet graag in het duister. Je weet dat ik me dan ongemakkelijk voel wanneer ik niet weet wat er mij te te wachten staat."

"Vertaling: je bent bang voor wat je tegemoet komt en je weet gewoon niet wat je moet aantrekken." Ik zuchtte gefrustreerd.

"Ik wil me gewoon niet belachelijk maken tegenover jou. Ik wil niet dat jij je moet schamen voor mij."

Rob nam mijn gezicht tussen zijn handen.

"Lieverd, waar maak jij je toch druk om? Jij zou me nooit voor schut kunnen zetten. Het zal meer andersom zijn. En trouwens, niemand kent ons toch? Niemand heeft door dat ik het ben dus maak je niet druk om mij." Ik keek hem pleitend aan.

"Oké, ik zal je een hint geven. We gaan naar iets waar je erg van houdt en het is niet iets chics. Dus casual gekleed zijn, is de boodschap."  
Ik kuste hem lichtje op de mond.

"Bedank, schat."

...

We liepen door de straten van Los Angeles. Het was al aan het schemeren en de lichten brandden al in de straten.  
Robert had zijn arm rond mijn schouders gedrapeerd en ikzelf had een arm rond zijn middel gelegd. We liepen heel relaxed over de straat.  
Deze keer had ik niet zo'n woelige strijd geleverd met mijn kleerkast. Ik had het heel simpel gehouden. Een zwarte jeansbroek met daarop een geel topje. Mijn haar had ik deze keer in een hoge paardenstaart gedaan. Zeer eenvoudig maar toch elegant.  
Rob had ook een jeansbroek aan met een donkergrijze T-shirt en een zwart hemd dat losse open hing. We zagen er uit als een doodnormaal koppel die een avondje gingen stappen.

Ik had nog altijd geen flauw benul van waar hij me ging brengen. Iets waar ik veel van hield.  
Ik hield van films dus hij zou me naar de cinema kunnen meenemen. Maar een deel van mij sprak die gedachte tegen. Hij is voordurend met film bezig. Waarschijnlijk zou hij dan niet naar de film willen gaan. Wat kon het dan nog zijn?  
Ik hield ook van dieren, tekenen, muziek, voetbal… Een voetbalmatch misschien, een concert, de dierentuin? Al verschillende ideeën hadden mijn hoofd al de revue gepasseerd. De ene al belachelijker dan de andere.

"Rob, ga je me nu al vertellen naar waar we gaan? Ik ga het bijna begeven."

"Nog even geduld. We zijn er bijna. Nog maar een paar straten."

Zonder het te beseffen begon ik iets rapper te stappen. Het kon Robert blijkbaar vermaken. Na nog een paar straten te hebben bewandeld, hield hij halt aan een enorm gebouw. Ik kon mijn ogen niet geloven.

"Dit meen je me niet?"  
Ik staarde Rob verbaasd aan.

"Toch wel. Een vriend van mij kende iemand die hier werkte. We hebben de avond voor ons alleen. We mogen zolang blijven als we willen."

Ik wist gewoon niet wat te zeggen. Ik wou hier al jaren eens komen. Maar nooit het geld of de tijd ervoor gehad. Ik glunderde naar Robert en trok hem toen mee richting de deur. Richting Los Angeles County Museum of Art.

Na bijna drie uren te hebben rondgelopen in de verschillende galerieën, had Robert me eindelijk me kunnen wegsleuren uit het museum. Het was ronduit geweldig.  
Al die prachtige schilderijen en beeldhouwwerken. Vooral de Griekse kunst fascineerde me enorm. Hoe men zo perfect een persoon kon sculpteren, was voor mij een echt raadsel.  
Ook de galerij van de fotografie trok mijn aandacht. Ik hield erg veel van fotografie maar voornamelijk achter de camera. Je zou me zelden op de foto zien staan. De foto's in de galerij werd echt prachtig. Vol prachtige kleurencombinatie en met oog voor de kleinste detail. Het was echt een geweldige avond geweest.

We liepen hand in hand het museum uit. Het was ondertussen al redelijk laat geworden. En gelukkig liepen er niet al te veel mensen nu rond in de straten. Zeker niet in deze buurt. Beneden aan de trappen vloog ik in Roberts armen.

"Bedankt. Dit is één van de mooiste cadeaus die je me kon geven. Ik droom al zo lang om eens hier te komen. Je weet niet waaraan ik je verdient heb."

Hij sloot zijn armen om me heen en verborg zijn gezicht in mijn nek.

"Het is graag gedaan, meisje. Alles om je zo gelukkig te zien."

Ik boog mijn gezicht naar hem toe en kuste hem passioneel op de mond. Ik wou hem zo graag tonen hoeveel ik van hem hield en wat hij wel niet voor me betekende. Maar ik kon dat onmogelijk in woorden uitdrukken. Dus probeerde ik al mijn liefde en dankbaarheid te laten doorstromen in die ene kus.

"Ik denk dat het beter is dat we nu naar huis gaan. "mompelde hij tegen mijn lippen.

"Ja, je hebt gelijk."

Ik kuste hem nog eens vlug en nam toen weer zijn hand in de mijne. We liepen weer richting onze auto. Helaas hadden we niet gezien dat er iemand vanuit een donker steegje ons in de gaten hield.


	15. Chapter 15

Hoofdstuk 15

Ik denk dat ik nog nooit in mijn hele leven zo gelukkig ben geweest.  
Vandaag liep ik echt op wolkjes en kon niets mij meer ergeren. Twee dagen geleden was echt zo zalig. Dat bezoek aan het museum was een geschenk uit de hemel. Een wonderlijke wereld werd daar voor mij geopenbaard.  
Ik haalde vroeger mijn inspiratie altijd van kunstwerken, zowel voor mijn tekeningen als verhalen. En dat museum was gewoon een muze die op mij kwam zweven. Ik dacht werkelijk dat niets dat meer kon overstijgen. Maar wat had ik dat verkeerd. De kers op de taart moest nog komen.  
Die avond is Robert nog mee naar mijn appartement gekomen.

_Na een kleine rit kwamen we aan bij mijn flat.  
Ik wilde hem nog niet loslaten. Ook al was ik uren bij hem geweest, ik vond dat nog altijd te weinig. Ondertussen waren we allebei aangekomen bij de deur. Als een echte gentleman begeleidde hij me altijd tot aan de deur. Maar dat betekende ook dat het tijd was voor het afscheid. Ik zuchtte en draaide me naar hem toe. _

_"Ik had vanavond een geweldige tijd. Bedankt. Moet … moet je echt nu vertrekken?" Hij lachte stilletjes naar me. _

_" Mijn gedacht zegt me dat ik moet gaan. Maar mijn hart verteld me om jou niet achter te laten." _

_Hij leek echt gepijnigd bij de gedachte van het naderende vertrek. Ik ging iets dichter bij hem gaan staan. _

_"Doe het dan niet."fluisterde ik. _

_Hij staarde me aan met zo'n intensiteit dat ik gewoon geen adem meer kon nemen.  
Voorzichtig bracht hij zijn ene hand naar mij toe en legde die op mijn wang. Heel lichtjes gleden zijn vingers van mijn oor naar het puntje van mijn kin. Hij deed dat meermaals en de hele tijd brak hij ons oogcontact niet. Toen bracht hij zijn gezicht dichter naar mij toe en drukte hij zijn lippen zachtjes tegen de mijne.  
Hij was behoedzaam in het begin. Simpele kusjes op de lippen. Met een beetje handigheid maakte ik de deur open zonder de zoen te onderbreken. Ik maakte mij los uit zijn haren en nam zijn gezicht tussen mijn handen. __Ik wou hem nog meer, nog dichter, nog dieper. _

_Plots nam hij me bij de nek en duwde mij stevig tegen zich aan. De kus werd vuriger, passioneler. Zijn tong vond zijn weg langs mijn lippen en begon een strijd met de mijne. Ik kreunde lichtjes door de plotse zaligheid en kracht van zijn kussen. God, het voelde fantastisch. Dit mocht nooit ophouden.  
Mijn handen waren ondertussen weer in zijn flinke haardos beland terwijl de zijne afdwaalde naar mijn taille. Hij duwde me stevig tegen de deur en perste zijn lichaam tegen het mijne. Ik zat gevangen tussen hem en de deur en het kon me absoluut niets schelen dat ik geen lucht kon nemen. Het gevoel van hem zo tegen me aan voelde buitengewoon aan.  
Hij draaide me toen weg van de deur richting mijn armzalig slaapkamer. Daar legde hij me voorzichtig op het bed en legde hij zich naast me. Ik wou hem daar niet. Ik wou hem voelen, hem dichter bij me hebben. Zijn handen waren verder afgedwaald en één was aan het spelen met het uiteinde van mijn topje. De andere lag juist onder mijn boezem.  
Hij leek met zichzelf in de knoop te liggen. Och, ik kon niet meer tegen die aarzelingen.  
Ik nam zijn ene hand in de mijne en plaatste die op mijn borst. Hij onderbrak de kus en keek me aan._

_"Ben je het wel zeker? Ik wil je nergens tot verplichten. Ik kan…" _

_Ik legde hem het zwijgen toe door twee vingers op zijn mond te leggen. Het leek te werken. _

_"Ik heb mijn beslissing genomen."  
Ik leunde naar voren en nam zijn lippen tussen de mijne. Hij leek zich weer te ontspannen. We lieten alles om zich heen los en genoten van het moment._

Alleen de gedachte aan dat moment veroorzaakte weer dat gevoel in mijn buik. Het was perfect.  
Hij was zo voorzichtig geweest. We genoten van elkaar en namen de tijd om elkaar te ontdekken. Hoe langzaam hij me uitkleedde, mijn huid aanbad, hoe hij me aankeek toen hij me binnenkwam. Het was zo'n goddelijk gevoel. Eerst was het pijnlijk geweest maar na een tijdje werd dat vervangen door zo'n hemels gevoel.  
Ik had nooit gedacht dat ik zoiets zou kunnen voelen. Nu wist ik waarom iedereen zo over de liefdesdaad sprak. Het was bijna met geen woorden te bespreken.  
Achteraf ben ik in zijn armen in slaap gevallen en 's morgens werd ik gewekt met zijn prachtige glimlach geplaasterd op zijn gelaat. Meestal had ik een ochtendhumeur. Maar met zo'n engel in je bed, kon je moeilijk lang je mottig voelen. We hadden samen ontbeten in stilte.  
We hadden niets te zeggen, onze gelaatsuitdrukkingen spraken voor zich.

Al twee dagen leek ik te zweven door de gangen. Ik moest echt leren mij een beetje onder controle te houden. Straks denken de andere mensen nog dat ik aan de drugs zit.  
Op één of andere manier zou je het wel zo kunnen omschrijven. Ik was verslaafd aan Robert. Aan zijn lach, humor, eerlijkheid, zijn looks(evident). Gewoon alles aan hem, deed me smelten als een klontje boter. Zelfs voor zijn minder goede kantjes.  
Ik liep door de gangen van gebouw 4 om alle gordijnen te verzamelen. Ze moesten eens gewassen geworden worden en anderen moesten vervangen worden. Het was redelijk druk vandaag. Overal waren er kleine groepjes gevormd en allemaal waren ze verdiept in een soort magazine. Misschien was er een nieuwe film uit gekomen en waren ze de recensies aan het bekijken.

Op het begin leek ik er geen aandacht aan te besteden. Maar na een tijdje begon het me op te vallen dat veel mensen me zaten aan te staren. Ze bekeken me allemaal met grote ogen aan en sommige leken me echt neerbuigend aan te kijken. Alsof ik een soort buitenaard wezen was. Vooral de dames leken niet echt gelukkig te zijn om mij te zien passeren. Mochten blikken doden, lag ik al lang in mijn graf. Ik begon me echt ongemakkelijk te voelen. En dat gefluister werd stilaan erger en erger.  
Ik kon het na een tijdje er niet meer tegen en verstopte me even in het achterkamertje van de kuisploeg. Wat was dat toch allemaal? Iedereen leek mij te fixeren vandaag. Ik had toch niets verkeerd gedaan. Ik leek eerst niet te merken dat er iemand de kamer was binnengekomen. Ik was teveel in mijn gedachten verzonken.

"Wel wel, wie dat we hier hebben. Onze kleine leugenaarster ."zei een valse stem achter mij.

Ik draaide me verschrokken om. Josefine lachte venijnig naar me.

"Wat bedoel je met leugenaarster ?"vroeg ik haar.

"Maar Elizabeth, heb je het grote nieuws niet gelezen? Je staat in alle kranten en tijdschriften. Iedereen weet nu wat voor soort kind je bent."

"Waar bent je in godsnaam over bezig?"

Ik begon me een beetje zenuwachtig te maken. Josefine grinnikte gewoon en smeet een magazine op mijn schoot. Op de voorpagina stond een grote foto van mij en Robert. Onderaan stond een titel:

**"Twilight star makes out with a cleaning lady. Has he lost his mind?**"

Ik kon mijn ogen niet geloven. We waren ontdekt!  
Binnenin stond een foto van mij en Rob al kussend voor het museum en een enkele foto van mij. Dat was gewoon niet te geloven. Hoe zijn ze er achter gekomen? We waren zo voorzichtig geweest. Een gemene lach weerklonk in de kamer. Opeens had ik het door. Mijn euro was gevallen.

"Jij hebt dit gedaan!"riep ik.

"En het was zo makkelijk. Ik had al lang een vermoeden dat jij iets had met die tweederangs acteur. Iedere keer dat hij in de cafetaria was, zat jij daar ook. Als hij plots verdween, kon ik jou ook niet meer vinden. Je loopt al weken rond met een smile van hier tot in Tokyo. En als zijn naam ter sprake kwam, leek jij helemaal van de wereld te zijn. Dus ben ik je gaan achtervolgen en gisteren heb ik je gevolgd tot dat saaie museum waar hij je meenam. Niet te geloven dat hij je daar mee naar toe nam. Een paar klikjes, één enkel gesprek en het was gepiep. Nu weet iedereen de waarheid."

Plots sprong de deur open en een woedende Carmen sprong op me.

"Jij vuile slet! Hoe durf je mijn man af te snoepen! Hoe durf je hem te verleiden terwijl je wist dat we praktisch een koppel waren!"schreeuwde ze uit.

Ik had de grootste moeite om haar weg te duwen. Ze gaf me een trap in de buik en een dreun op mijn neus vooraleer haar moeder enige moeite deed om haar dochter van mij te halen. Carmen bleef me maar attaqueren. Door de vele manoeuvres die ik deed, kwam mijn ketting vanonder mijn schort vandaan. En helaas kwam die steen in het gezichtsveld van die bitch.

"Dat is van mij, jij steelster. Dat was voor mij bedoeld!"schreeuwde ze en met een krachtige ruk trok ze de ketting los van mijn nek.

"Geef dat terug."gilde ik.

Die achterbakse teef kon hier niet zomaar alles van mij afpakken. Dat had Rob aan mij gegeven. Ik probeerde wanhopig de ketting te grijpen maar Carmen hield mij weer in een ijzergreep vast.

"Carmen, nu is het wel genoeg."zei Josefine met een autoritaire stem.  
Na nog een mep in mijn gezicht ging Carmen eindelijk van mij. Ik lag in één gekropen van de pijn. Die verdomde nagels ook.

"Dat komt ervan als jij je bemoeit met mijn plannen. Nu krijg je eindelijk wat je verdiend."

Ik hapte naar adem en staarde Josefine aan.

"Nu denk de hele wereld dat jij een vuile bedriegster bent die Robert de hele tijd aan het lijntje gehouden heeft. Dat jij je voordeed als een rijke zakenvrouw en hem zo in je bed hebt gekregen. Ik heb genoeg bewijzen en overtuigingskracht gehad om die journalist dat verhaal te doen geloven. Niet te geloven hoe naïef hij was. Nu weet iedereen wat een achterbakse hoer je bent. En nu staat er mij niets meer in de weg om jou uit de weg te ruimen.  
Je bent op staande voet ontslagen en ik wil ook dat je tegen vanavond uit je flat bent. Ik wilt niets meer met je te maken hebben. En Robert waarschijnlijk ook niet na dit prachtige ouverture van zijn leven. Want ik ben niet te zuinig geweest op mijn woorden. Je zal merken dat er een paar 'quotes van jouw' in het gesprek zullen staan en ze zijn 'sappig'. Eens jij weg bent, kan Carmen Robert gaan troosten en zo zullen ze wel naar elkaar toegroeien. En zo is iedereen gelukkig"

De wereld leek niet meer te bestaan voor mij. Alle geluk die ik vanmorgen had, was weggeëbd. Mijn leven was vernield.  
Iedereen dacht nu dat in een liegende, bedriegende, geldzuchtige hoer was. Ik kon proberen om die leugens tegen te gaan. Maar wie zou me nu nog geloven? Niemand kende me en Josefine had haar connecties. Maar dat alles leek nog niet het ergste te zijn. Wat moest Robert niet denken van me? Wist hij hier al van? Zou hij die quotes geloven? Zou hij nog iets met mij te maken willen hebben? Waarschijnlijk niet meer. Zijn carrière zou door dit schandaal een ferme deuk krijgen. Hij zal me wellicht nooit meer van zijn leven willen zien.

Op dat moment maakte ik de zwaarste beslissing in mijn leven.  
Ik zou mijn koffers pakken en verdwijnen uit Los Angeles. Ik zou zelfstandig uit zijn leven stappen.  
Zo kon hij de schande nog inperken en zijn leven weer op een goed spoor krijgen. Ik stond op en liep voorbij een zegevierende Josefine en Carmen. Voorbij alle starende blikken. Ik liet hen allemaal achter mij, samen met mijn geluk.  
Samen met mijn herinneringen, samen met Robert.


	16. Chapter 16

Hoofdstuk 16

Ik negeerde iedereen die mij passeerde.  
Ik wilde hier zo snel mogelijk vandaan. Ik had in een vliegende vaart mijn koffers genomen en de deur definitief achter mij gesloten. Nu zat ik een taxi richting het vliegveld. Ik wist nog niet wat mijn bestemming zou zijn maar dat zou ik wel beslissen eenmaal gearriveerd op de vliegveld.

Ik zag de vele gebouwen van Los Angeles langs mij voorbij flitsen. De zo bekende kleuren en geluiden vlogen als een speer voorbij mijn gezichtveld. Ik werd een beetje melodramatisch van. Ik zou deze stad nooit meer terug zien. Nooit meer over the Walk of Fame lopen, nooit meer naar de Starbucks gaan op de hoek, nooit meer slenteren over de magnifieke stranden van LA. En ondanks de recente gebeurtenis, deed mij dat toch wel pijn. Ik had gehoopt mijn toekomst hier te kunnen opbouwen. Om mijn ambities hier te kunnen waarmaken.

"Juffrouwtje, we zijn aangekomen op het vliegveld. Dan is dat dan 35$, Please."zei een nogal prikkelbare chauffeur.

Ik werd uit mijn gedachten getrokken en betaalde vlug de man. Binnen in het gebouw ging ik de vertrekborden gaan bekijken. New York, Texas, Chicago… Er waren veel mogelijkheden. Maar uiteindelijk koos ik voor Vancouver. Het leek me wel aantrekkelijk en het lag in Canada. Niemand zou me daar gaan zoeken (mocht er iemand me willen). Ik boekte vlug nog een ticket en niet veel later zat ik op het vliegtuig richting de Canadese stad.

De hele vlug kon ik geen oog dicht doen. Ik hoopte mijn verdriet te kunnen wegbannen door te slapen maar het geluk had mij duidelijk in de steek gelaten.  
Waarom ik soms nog hoopte op een beetje geluk, was mij een mysterie.

Ik tuurde door mijn raampje, naar de wolken en de zon die langzaam verdween. Mijn verwachtingen van Los Angeles waren helemaal anders uitgedraaid dan ik had gedacht. Maar als ik de tijd kon terugdraaien, zou ik precies dezelfde keuzes hebben gemaakt. Want hoe erg het soms is geweest, het was toch de mooiste tijd van mijn leven.  
Want ik heb Robert leren kennen.  
Voor ik hem leerde kennen, zou ik direct met iemands leven willen ruilen. Maar hij had me weer de goede kanten van het leven laten zien. Vele dingen die ik vergeten was, bracht hij terug in mijn bestaan. Door hem, voelde ik mij voor de eerste keer een gelukkige vrouw.

Robert had me zoveel geven, veel dingen die hij waarschijnlijk nooit heeft beseft. Door hem voelde ik me gelukkig, vrij van alle zorgen, geliefd. Ik was klaar om de wereld te doorstaan, samen met hem. Omwille van hem, heb ik mijn demonen getrotseerd. Ik was niet meer bang om mij iets opener te stellen tegenover de mensen.  
Ik leerde me ook openstellen voor mannen. Voor Robert in mijn leven kwam, leefde ik een klein hoekje. Verborgen voor de mensen en de gevaren van de stad. Maar Robert heeft me leren doorbijten en niet bang te zijn voor het onbekende.

Ik besefte lange tijd niet dat de tranen langs mijn wangen naar beneden gleden. Maar de koelte van de tranen voelde goed tegen mijn brandende huid.  
Ik liet Amerika achter mij maar ook mijn hart. Robert had mijn hart en ziel veroverd en geen enkele man zou dat ooit kunnen herveroveren.  
Ik zag hem niet meer als een acteur, genietend van de roem en aandacht. Nee, ik zag hem als een jongen. Een jongen die genoot van zijn werk maar liefst uit de spotlights zou willen ontsnappen. Iemand die wilde leven en genieten van zijn leven. Iemand met vele talenten.  
Hij was de lieve, charmante begripvolle en romantische doomprins uit mijn kindertijd. De prins die op het witte paard mij zou komen ontvoeren uit de klauwen van mijn agressieve vader en mij mee zou voeren naar het paradijs.

Ik lachte lichtjes bij deze gedachte. Het leek allemaal zo mooi. Misschien iets te romanachtig.  
Want in tegenstelling tot vele meisjes denken, heeft Robert ook slechte kanten.  
Hij was enorm rommelig. Niets kon hij op zijn plaats leggen waardoor hij dus vaak ook dingen verloor. Hij rookte; wat een groot negatief punt was voor mij. hij had de slechte gewoonte om aan zijn nagels te bijten. Hij was een beetje zelfingenomen en zou nogal makkelijk iets vergeten. Hoe vaak ik hem niet vertelde dat hij een afspraak had. Ik mocht het honderden keren zeggen, hij vergat het toch.  
Hij was niet Edward Cullen.  
Vele konden het onderscheid niet zien. Als ze een foto zagen van Robert, schreeuwden de meisjes al van 'Edward'.  
Ik zag het verschil maar al te duidelijk. Edward Cullen was een fictiefiguur, een man die de perfectie was in ieders visie. Robert daarentegen was een mens van vlees en bloed. Met goede en slechte kwaliteiten. En ik zou voor al het geld van de wereld hem niet willen veranderen.

"Dames en heren. We gaan zo dadelijk landen in Vancouver Airport. Zou u uw gordels willen vastgespen en de zetels weer recht plaatsen, a.u.b.?" weerklonk uit de speakerfoon.

Ik vaagde mijn tranen weg en gespte mijn gordel toe. Het was gedaan. Het sprookje was voorbij.  
Ik had een hoofdstuk afgesloten en ging een nieuw te gemoed. Robert Pattinson was een deel van mijn verleden. Een deel dat ik nooit meer van mijn leven zal vergeten en zal koesteren tot op het einde van mijn dagen.  
Ik sloot mijn ogen en voor de tijd die mij nog restte op de vlucht, droomde ik voor een laatste keer weg over de man die voor altijd mijn hart gestolen had.


	17. Chapter 17

Hoofdstuk 17

_Een maand later_

Het leven ging weer zijn gewone, saaie gang.  
Ik woonde nu al een maand in Vancouver en ik moest bekennen dat het echt tegenviel. De eerste paar dagen had ik koortsachtig gezocht naar een baan maar niemand leek mij te willen aannemen. Op het eerste moment dacht ik dat het kwam door dat artikel over mij en Robert. Maar vele leken mij te negeren en gelukkig niet te herkennen. Uiteindelijk mocht ik aan het werk in een klein cafétje om op te dienen, af te wassen en te kuisen.  
Die borstels en schuursponzen leken echt geen genoeg van mij te krijgen. Maar ik was al blij dat ik een job had gevonden. Want ik kon niet de hele tijd in een motel blijven slapen.

Ik woonde nu in een bouwvallig krot ergens in de buitenwijken van Vancouver. Een echt zielig kotje.  
Hiermee was mijn vorige flat een waar paleis. Ik had maar een kamer met een klein fornuisje en een bed. Dat was alles. Geen zetels, tv of eigen badkamer. Enkel een klein toilet ergens in een hoekje verscholen. Erg aantrekkelijk was het niet maar het was alles wat ik mij voorlopig kon permitteren.

Op het werk was het iets beter.  
De baas was een vriendelijk man die mij tenminste respecteerde. Hij liet me misschien iets teveel werken maar hij bleef beleefd en mishandelde me niet. Dus ik klaagde niet. Hij was tevreden over me en af en toe gaf hij een kleine fooi aan mij.  
'Om dat mooie snoetje wat op te fleuren' zei hij dan.  
Meestal fleurde dat inderdaad mijn dag op en om meneer Clade dan op te vrolijken lachte ik mijn beste lach voor hem. Maar oprecht gelachen had ik al een hele maand niet meer gedaan.

Hoewel ik stilaan een beetje weer op mijn voeten begon te staan, kon ik moeilijk het verleden achter mij laten. Iedere nacht had ik nachtmerries. Over Josefine en haar afgrijselijke dochter die Robert afpakte van mij, Robert die voor me stond maar waar ik niet bij kon. En hoe hard ik ook schreeuwde of liep naar hem, hij leek mij maar niet op te merken. Iedere nacht werd ik al zwetend of al gillend wakker, mijn gezicht belaagt door de tranen. Waar vroeger mijn dromen mijn enige toevluchtsoord was, werd het nu mijn persoonlijke hel.

...

Het was een gewone dag in het vervelende Vancouver.  
Het was niet zo druk vandaag in het café. Maar een paar oudere mannen zaten aan de toog een pintje te benuttigen. Ik was hier al 6 uur aan het werk. Heel het café en de keuken was tot in de puntjes gepoetst, alle glazen stonden de blikken in de open kasten en de voorraadkasten waren ook eens uit gekuist en aangevuld. Er was echt geen werk meer te vinden.  
Meneer Clade had dat blijkbaar ook door en stelde voor om mij vandaag iets vroeger te laten vertrekken. Ik bedankte hem voor deze genereuze toegift en verliet de café.

Het zon was al stilletjes aan het ondergaan. Ik deed mijn jas aan en liep richting huis. Er waren niet veel mensen op de straat te bespeuren. Het was een woensdagavond dus de meeste mensen waren thuis. Ik voelde me niet echt op mijn gemak door die stilte. Ik wilde zo snel mogelijk naar huis dus versnelde ik mijn pas. Ik liep langs de eenzame straten van de stad toen ik plotseling een stem hoorde roepen.

"Lizzie!"riep een stem.

Ik negeerde op het eerste moment de stem. Misschien riep hij naar iemand anders die ook toevallig Lizzie noemde. Maar toen schreeuwde de man voor een tweede keer.

"Lizzie!" Deze keer klonk het helderder en iets dichter.

Die stem, hij klonk zo bekend, alsof ik hem al eens eerder had gehoord. En toen drong het tot mij door. Ik verstijfde ter plaatse. Dit kon niet waar zijn. Ik had het mij ingebeeld. Hij kon hier niet zijn.  
Ik schudde mijn hoofd en wilde verder gaan toen een stevige hand mijn arm vast nam. Ik wilde mij losrukken maar hij hield me stevig vast en draaide me naar hem toe. Het was dus degelijk niet mijn verbeelding. Daar ,enkele centimeters voor mijn neus, stond Robert.

Het leek alsof de hele wereld in één seconde in elkaar stortte. De adem werd mij ontnomen, alle spieren in mijn lichaam leken ter plekke te bevriezen. Ik was volledig uit de loods geslagen. Weken lang probeerde ik de gedachten aan hem te verdringen. Alle nachten werd ik geplaagd met beelden van zijn gezicht. Zo hard probeerde ik hem te weg te duwen. Maar al die moeite bleek dus voor niets te zijn. Want nu stond hij in levende lijve voor mijn neus. Op het eerste moment wist ik totaal niet wat te doen. Ik staarde hem enkel aan met verdwaalde ogen. Hij leek ook niet direct te weten wat te doen.

"Wat doe je hier?"zei ik na een lange verdovende stilte.

"Ik ben hier op filmlocatie, voor Eclips. Lizzie, waar was je toch! Ik heb dagen, weken achter je gezocht."

Hij wilde me in zijn armen nemen maar ik nam vlug een paar stappen achteruit. Rob staarde me verbaasd aan.

"Liz, wat is er aan de hand? Waarom ben je weg gelopen?"

Het was mijn beurt nu om verbaasd te zijn.

"Waarom moet je me dat nog vragen? Ben je vergeten wat er een maand geleden gebeurd is? Dat artikel, al die blikken… Ik kon het niet aan. Ik kon niet langer daar blijven. Zelfs als blijven nog een optie was, zou ik vertrokken zijn."

"Maar waarom?" bleef hij mij maar vragen.

"Ik was alles kwijt gespeeld! Mijn werk, mijn huis, mijn hart… ik had daar niets meer om voor te leven! Ik moest weg!" gilde ik.

Waarom kon hij dat niet zien. Ik had zijn carrière besmeurd. Hij keek me met zo'n gepijnigde blik aan dat het me vanbinnen kapot maakte van verdriet. Rob nam weer een stap dichter naar me toe maar ik liet hem nog altijd niet dichter bij me komen.

"Waarom ben je niet naar me toe gekomen? We hadden dat kunnen oplossen, wij twee samen."

"Snap je het dan niet! Dat artikel omschreef jou als een lichtgelovige, naïeve hoerenloper. Ik heb je carrière verknald! Ik kon niet met die schuldgevoelens blijven lopen. Ik was niet goed voor jou! Ik moest uit je leven verdwenen. Zo zou alles weer in orde komen. Dan zou alles weer op zijn voetjes terecht komen en alles weer zijn gewone gang gaan. Je zou een geschikte vriendin vinden. Iemand wel past bij jou en die niet een poetsvrouw is die probeert jou te verleiden enkel en alleen voor je geld en roem."

Robert zijn gezichtsuitdrukking veranderde in een oogopslag.

"Waar haal je die belachelijke ideeën! Wat kan mij die stomme journalisten en hun kinderachtige roddels schelen! Ik wil jou en niemand anders! Hoe vaak moet ik je dat nog vertellen!" schreeuwde hij woedend.

Hij stapte op mij af. Ik wilde weer naar achter lopen maar ik belandde tegen de muur. Robert ging tegenover mij gaan staan. Hij staarde mij doordringend aan. De vastberadenheid en de woede druipte bijna van zijn gezicht af.

"Je weet niet hoe ik mij de laatste paar weken heb gevoeld. Nadat Kristen mij dat artikel had getoond, ben ik direct gaan zoeken naar je maar je was nergens te vinden. Alle gebouwen doorzocht ik, ik vroeg aan iedereen waar je was. Ik ben zelfs naar die opgeblazen taart van een Josefine geweest. Ze vertelde me dat je me nooit meer wilde zien en dat je jouw ontslag had gegeven."

"Dat is een leugen! Zij heeft me op staande voet ontslagen! Ik was een wegversperring in haar plan om jou rond haar dochters vinger te draaien."

"Dat weet ik. Toen ik weg ging, kwam ik haar dochter tegen. Ze probeerde me voor de duizendste keer weer eens te charmeren. Ik wou haar zo snel mogelijk kwijtspelen maar toen zag ik jouw ketting rond haar hals hangen. Ik eiste dat ze me vertelde waar je naar toe was gegaan of ik zou ervoor zorgen dat zij en haar gruwelijke moeder nooit meer ergens een baan zouden vinden. Ze biechtte direct alles op. Het was niet veel wat ze wist maar het gaf me toch enige duidelijkheid.  
Ik ben toen naar je flat geweest maar die lag er verlaten bij. Ik was verloren zonder jou, Lizzie!  
Ik heb me een hele week afgesloten van iedereen. Kristen en Nikki begonnen zich echt serieus zorgen te maken. Ik at niet, dronk amper iets. Het enige wat ik deed was rokend aan het raam zitten. Uiteindelijk hebben ze me uit mijn appartement gesleept om mijn werk verder te kunnen zetten. Maar ik was een wrak in vergelijking met vroeger. Ik wist niet waar je was of je in orde was. Ik wist niets en dat maakte me kapot vanbinnen."

Hij leek echt gekweld te zijn. De hele tijd had hij naar alles gekeken behalve mij, niet bereid om mij aan te kijken. Ik moest zijn ogen zien. Enkel daardoor kon ik weten of hij meende wat hij zei. (hij was tenslotte een acteur) Voorzichtig tilde ik zijn kin omhoog. Zijn ogen zagen er vermoeid uit en tranen liepen langs zijn wangen. Ik had nog nooit Rob zien huilen. Het brak mijn hart. Ik had geen enkel vermoeden dat ik hem zoveel pijn en verdriet had aangedaan.

"Elizabeth, ik heb je zo gemist. Die maanden met jou was de gelukkigste periode uit mijn leven. Bij jou hoef ik me niet te verschuilen achter een masker. Ik kan mezelf zijn bij jou. Ik ben niet Robert Pattinson, superster bij jou. Ik ben gewoon Rob, simpelweg Rob. Geen verplichtingen of vermommingen. Ik ben vrij bij jou en niemand anders geeft mij zo'n gevoel. Lizzie, ik hou van je en ik wil je nooit meer kwijt, ,nooit of ten nimmer van mijn leven."

De tranen waren ook al bij mij tevoorschijn gekomen. Ik had echt geen idee dat ik dat betekende voor hem. Ik dacht dat ik gewoon één van de zovele vriendinnen was die hij heeft gehad. Niets beters dan de rest.

"Maar wat dan met de mensen?"

"Dat kan me gesloten worden. Is dit geen teken dat we voor elkaar geboren zijn? Jij verdwijnt plots uit mijn leven en over de hele wereld komen we elkaar hier weer 'toevallig' tegen. Dit is geen toeval, Liz. Dit is het lot die ons weer te samen heeft gebracht."

Hij stak zijn hand in één van zijn broekzakken en haalde daar de saffieren ketting uit. Ik kon mijn ogen niet geloven.

"Jij bent de enige voor mij. Die ene fokkelende ster aan de hemel. Die ene druppel water die mijn dorst lest en die verkwikking geeft waar ik soms zo zeer smacht. Ik kan gewoon niet meer leven zonder jou. Zonder jou ben ik niets meer waard." zei hij terwijl hij de ketting weer rond mijn hals bond.

Heel zachtjes streelde hij mijn nek terwijl hij fluisterde: "I can't live in a world where you don't excist."

Ik dacht dat ik het ging begeven. Die ene zin uit 'New Moon' ging door merg en been.

"Ik hou van je, Lizzie."

"Ik hou ook van jou, Robert. Meer dat ik mogelijks kan uitbrengen."

Robert nam me in zijn armen en kuste me vurig op de mond. Er was niets zachtjes aan. We waren allebei uitgeteld en verlangde teveel naar elkaar.  
Het voelde zo goed om weer in zijn armen te zijn en zijn zachte, fluwelen lippen tegen de mijne te voelen. Het voelde net zo vertrouwd en zalig aan als de eerste keer.  
Rob duwde me dichter tegen me aan en kuste me sensueel op de mond. Heel lichtjes gleed het topje van zijn tong over mijn onderlip. Al te graag opende ik mijn mond iets wijder om hem nog meer de voelen. Hij exploreerde iedere millimeter van mij mond en vocht met mijn tong een strijd voor dominantie, wat hij natuurlijk won.  
Het voelde zalig aan. De warmte en tederheid van zijn aanrakingen had ik zo gemist.  
Ik had er duizenden keren over gedroomd. Maar het was niets vergeleken met de realiteit.

Ik was terug bij mijn held, mijn geliefde. En deze keer ging ik niet wegrennen van de werkelijkheid.  
Ik was klaar om iedereen te tonen dat hij van mij was. Ik was niet bang om de pers en de rest van de wereld te trotseren. Want ik had Robert aan mijn zijde en met hem kon ik alles aan. Nu wist ik dat hij echt van me hield en voor mij had gekozen.


	18. Chapter 18

Hoofdstuk 18

_10 jaar later_

We zijn nu 10 later en er is zo veel gebeurd.  
Sinds die ene avond in Vancouver heeft Robert me geen moment meer alleen gelaten. Ik heb de volgende dag mijn ontslag genomen bij meneer Slade. Hij had er spijt van om mij te laten gaan maar hij wenste mij toch het allerbeste toe.  
Ik ben mijn weinige bezittingen gaan halen in dat kleine krotje van me en ben ingetrokken bij Robert.

Samenwonen met hem is echt zalig. In het begin heb ik wel wat moeite gehad met zijn enorme slordigheid. Het leek op de eerste dag echt op een koeienstal. Maar na een grondige poetsbuurt zag het appartement eruit als een plaatje.  
Het was een pracht van een flat. Een enorme woonkamer met een aansluitende keuken, uitgerust met de allerbeste apparatuur.  
Dat was het enige wat oorspronkelijk nog er netje uitzag. Het was duidelijk dat Robert geen keukenprinses was.  
Er was ook een gigantisch slaapkamer met uitzicht over de stad en een badkamer om u tegen te zeggen. Het was compleet met een inloop douche en een bubbelbad. Een droom van een appartement. Het heeft een tijdje geduurd tot het bij me doordrong dat dit ook nu mijn huis was.

Ik heb ook de cast van Twilight ontmoet. Ik moet zeggen dat een heel toffe bende is. Wat ze ook mogen schrijven in de boekjes, ze komen heel goed overeen.  
Bij mij klikte het bijzonder goed met Kristen (Stewart) en Kellan (Lutz).  
Kristen is een heel lief meisje dat erg goede smaak voor muziek had. Iemand die niet veel vraagt en waarmee je eens een toffe gezellige babbel mee kon hebben. Als er ook iets was waarmee ik niet naar Robert kon of wou gaan, was zij er altijd voor me. En zij ( en Ashley & Nikki) waren ook vaak mijn reddende engelen wanneer ik weer eens een kledijprobleem had.  
Kellan was dan weer een echte speelvogel. In dat opzicht lijkt hij als twee druppels water op Emmett Cullen. Zo'n mega grote teddybeer die iedereen wel wil hebben. Bij hem voelde ik me goed en ik verveelde me nooit. En de pret was nog eens dubbel zo groot wanneer Jackson (Rathbone) er nog eens bij was. Één grote, zotte boel.

We waren twee jaar samen toen Robert me op een avond ten huwelijk vroeg.  
Hij had eerst een tafeltje gereserveerd in mijn favoriete restaurant en dan zijn we nog een strandwandeling gaan doen. Daar, het water met de horizon op de achtergrond, is hij voor mij door de knieën gegaan en vroeg hij mij ten huwelijk. Ik heb natuurlijk volmondig ja geantwoord en hem in de armen gesprongen. Door mijn enthousiasme zijn we wel allebei in het water beland. Wat natuurlijk een hele komische bedoeling werd wanneer we dit later vertelde aan onze vrienden.

De trouw was gewoon wonderlijk mooi. We hadden gekozen om te trouwen in een van de prachtige kastelen in Engeland, dicht bij zijn familie. Ashley, Nikki en Kristen waren mijn bruidsmeisjes en zij hebben ook mij geholpen met het uitpikken van de bruidsjurk. Na uren te hebben doorgebracht in de winkel, hadden we eindelijk de ideale jurk gevonden.  
Ik droeg een simpele satijnen jurk in ivoorkleur. De buste was bezaaid met kleine steentjes en had heel korte mouwtjes die ook bekleed waren met kleine pareltjes. Vanaf mijn taille werd de jurk dan wijder. Een echte prinsessenjurk in mijn ogen.

"Je staat er beeldig mee": herinnerde Kristen me iedere dag wel.

Op de dag zelf was ik op van de zenuwen. Ik maakte me zorgen over alles en nog wat. Dat de bloemen niet op tijd zou geleverd worden, dat het eten niet zou goed zou zijn, dat de gasten niet op tijd zou komen… Ik heb ook even een dipje gehad. Want ieder meisje droomt van deze dag en van haar vader die haar naar het altaar begeleid. Maar dat had ik niet. Ik had geen vader of een ander familielid die hier bij me was op de belangrijkste dag van mijn leven.  
Uiteindelijk heeft Peter (Facinelli) mij naar het altaar begeleid. Hij wou er niet van weten dat ik alleen naar het altaar zou wandelen. Daarom vroeg Peter of hij mij mocht begeleiden. En die eer nam ik wet veel plezier aan.  
Robert leek helemaal van de kaart toen hij me zag. De ceremonie was prachtig en ik heb mijn tranen niet kunnen bedwingen toen Robert zijn beloftes uitsprak. Ondanks dat ik gezworen had om niet te huilen. We hielden een simpel feest en vlak daarachter zijn we vertrokken op huwelijksreis naar Griekenland.  
Die twee weken in Griekenland waren het paradijs. De eerste dagen kwamen we onze hotelkamer niet eens uit.  
Laten we maar zeggen dat we voldoende onze tijd hebben genomen om ons huwelijk te consumeren. :-)

Een jaartje later werd ons eerste kindje geboren: Megan Claire Pattinson.  
Ze was het mooiste kind dat ik ooit had gezien. Maar je weet wat ze zeggen: eigen kind, mooi kind. Iedereen was zot van haar.  
Ze was een perfecte mengeling van mij en Rob. Ze had zijn haar, neus, kin en oren. Van mij had ze de ogen, mond en wenkbrauwen geërfd. En van karakter was ze helemaal Robert. Ze was een heel actief kind dat nooit kon stil zitten. Alles was bewoog of een kleurtje had, moest ze in haar handen hebben. En net als haar vader, was ze niet echt gesteld op netheid. Haar kamer werd met de jaren rommeliger. Enkel haar koppigheid had ze van mij mee. Dat beloofde voor haar puberjaren. Megan was een echt papa 's kindje. Als ze Robert zag, fleurde haar hele gezichtje op. Hoe hard ik ook mij best deed, bij een huilbui kon enkel Robert haar kalmeren.

Drie jaar later kwam onze zoon ter wereld: Matthew Richard Pattinson. Hij was volledig zijn vader qua uiterlijk. Tot praktisch de laatste sproet. Hij ging later net als zijn vader een echte ladykiller worden. Maar hij had wel meer mijn karakter gekregen. Hij was veel rustiger en terughoudender dan Megan.  
En in tegenstelling tot Megan was Matt meer een moederskindje. Als het stormde, kroop hij altijd bij mij in bed.  
En ik wil nog even meedelen dat het derde kindje op komst is.  
Ik was zo opgetogen toen ik erachter kwam. Om eerlijk te zijn wou ik al lang een derde baby. Matthew is nu al vier jaar dus het mocht komen van mij. Ik heb het nog niet aan Robert verteld. Het wordt een verrassing. Maar ik ben er zeker van dat hij net zo gelukkig zal zijn als ik.

Ik werk nu ondertussen als scriptwriter.  
Robert heeft me aan een paar mensen voorgesteld en zo heb ik dan toch de droomjob gekregen waar ik zolang al over droom. Ondertussen heb ik al aan vele films meegewerkt. Onder anderen aan een paar films waar Rob in heeft meegespeeld.  
Hij is nu een vaste Hollywood acteur geworden die regelmatig in films opduikt. Vorig jaar heeft hij zelfs zijn eerste Oscar gewonnen, als beste mannelijke bijrol. Ik was zo fier op hem. Hij verdiende het echt, die perfecte echtgenoot van mij.  
Van Josefine en Carmen heb ik bijna nooit iets meer gehoord. Ik weet enkel dat ze nog altijd als kuisvrouw werken maar dat Josefine geen hoofd meer is van de dienst. Ze staan helemaal onderaan aan de rang en moeten nu dubbel zo hard werken als ik vroeger.

Ik heb nooit kunnen dromen dat dit mij zou overkomen.  
Zoveel jaren geleden leefde ik praktisch in de goot met amper geld om mij te voeden. Ik was een zielig meisje dat werkte als een poetsvrouw. En door een toevallig accident met hete koffie, is mijn hele toekomst veranderd.  
Ik heb de man van mijn dromen leren kennen, de baan gekregen die ik zou graag wou, ik woon nu een prachtig huis en heb de meest geweldige kinderen die ik mij kon inbeelden.  
Ik heb een gezin waar ik zielsveel van hou en mijn gezin houdt van mij. Ik heb eindelijk mijn doel bereikt. Ik heb iets waargemaakt wat mijn ouders niet konden realiseren. Een gelukkig liefhebbend gezin hebben. En het is nog niet eens compleet. Waar vroeger verdriet en pijn mijn compagnons waren, is nu geluk de hoogste factor in mijn leven.

Ik ben waar ik moet zijn en ik ben er zeker van dat er nog vele gelukkige momenten mij en mijn familie te gemoed komen.

* * *

**Voilà, dit was mijn eerste nederlandse verhaal. Hopelijk kon het jullie bekoren.**  
**Jullie mochten altijd commentaren achterlaten of misschien suggesties geven. Alles is welkom!**

**XXX**


End file.
